Neo Revolution
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Faced with the truth of his killer, Konemi must now come to accept her father's death. Blue Wolf goes to confront the man but is Reaper the only one who relizes the true danger? Final Capter: Remember You
1. Konemi

Loosely based on the game, so don't expect a whole lotof familiar things. Kind of my first attempt at writing a game fanfic. So bare with me. You know I own squat, sueing is not an option. I don't own DDR.   
  
Seriously.  
  
Okay so lets get on with the story shall we?  
  
======================  
  
In a world where dancing is everything, and skill means the difference between life and death, skilled fighters vie for dominance in an evolved game once played only for fun. Some of these fighters dance for their nation, paid handsome sums for their skills as they compete across the world. Others are freelance, travellers authorized to resolve the arguments of others. Matches decided by the best dancers of the world. Those who are the winners are honored with their skill. Those who lose may not live to see another day. For one girl, this was a reality she had become all too familier with.  
  
  
The sunset was only hours away when a young traveller stepped into the limits of the city of Chicago. The city had seen better days and sometimes worse as much of the old structures had been torn down to make way for new more modern structures. The remaining buildings from the past still in place were old relics that had once seen it's share of good times that were now long past and this was where the traveller now stood, walking down the street with a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She wore a plaid beret over her short brown hair and her red woolen coat was testimony that she was no veteran to wandering, it's fasion too new to be any hand me down. She wore black platform shoes and black hipsters with a jungle green belly shirt that held the image of a silver butterfly on the chest. Her eyes were a deep hazel and it was clear by the added redness to the lips and purple eyelids makeup had been expertly applied only recently with the polish on her nails that was the same purple as her eyeshadow.  
As the young girl continued her journey her path began to veer further to her right before finally she was standing opposite of a neon sign not yet lightened for the welcome of it's nightly costumers. Without hesitation she stepped through the doors onto an array of colored tiles with many in need of repair. The tables were small and circular, painted an ebony color with chairs that resembled what would be seen in an old coffee shop, which was probably where they had come from in the first place. Straight in front was an area that looked fairly recent. A stage had been remodeled and intalled with a number of brand new tiles made of a seperate material then the floor itself. These tiles seem to be made of a tough plastic where beneath there seemed to allow room of lights from the floor. Each of these tiles were arainged in a distinct pattern of 8 tiles altogether with 6 of these completed patterns. On the wall, tilted from the ceiling was a number of black screens which obviously had a purpose linked to the unique tiles.   
  
"Can I help you kid?"  
  
The girl turned around, noticing the man to her left. He was middle aged, portly gentleman who was just over five and a half feet. He wore an old white tank top and black pants. The hair on the top of his head had given way to bare skin and only the greying brown that circled the edges of his skull and thefull mustache were testiment to his once full head of hair. He stood behind a long bar the oil purple paint fading with age as the plastic cusioned stools were already giving way to the yellow foam beneath. The shelf behind carried a wide range of glasses but barely any of the typical wines or alcohol associated with the average bar, testiment that this place catered to a more youthful crowd. The girl adjusted the duffel bag over her shoulder and approached the man with purpose.  
  
"I'd like a job."  
  
The man looked her up and town before folding his arms. "Kid do you have any idea how many people come in here wanting the exact same thing? I'm going to tell you the same thing I told everyone else. I'm not lookin to hire."  
  
"I'm a hard worker."  
  
"And I'm sure your a great girl. But I just can't afford it. Take a look at this dump if you don't believe me, I have barely enough to maintain the dance floor. Mind you it's practically my only business. Sorry kid I just can't hire."  
  
The girl nodded, sighing as she reached back, pulling something out from the underside of her beret and sliding a small disk case onto the bar. The man unfolded his arms to brace both hands on the bar as he squinted at the disk in awe. "That what I think it is?"  
  
In near disbelief he reached out to the item before it was pulled away by the young girl. "It's exactly what you think it is. You know and I know this will gurantee to nearly double your business and as long as I work here it will stay here too. If I leave, it leaves with me. So you can let me go and scrape by as you have been. Or you can take me with the program and see your business grow rapidly."  
  
The man nodded as he reached out his hand. "Welcome aboard miss. My names Hunter."  
  
The girl nodded. "Good to meet you."  
  
"What did you say your name was?"  
  
"I didn't. It's Konemi."  
  
"Konemi. That your full name?"  
  
"It is now."  
  
Hunter smiled. "Of course. Konemi." 


	2. Dancers of the New World

Hunter lead Konemi on a tour throughout the room and behind the bar, as well as briefing her on her duties. "Just keep up on the cleaning and make sure the customersare satisfied. If you can maintain the dance squares you can do that too but if not, don't even try."  
  
Konemi nodded. "Thanks. I can manage."  
  
Hunter looked at the girl. "Sure. Don't steal the drinks don't steal the food and sleep anywhere you want. As long as it's not here."  
  
"Thanks for your concern."  
  
Hunter studdied Konemi, folding his arms as he judged her by the appearence and attitude she carried with her. The girl was obviously young but had clearly had no primary experience with the streets. More likely a fresh runaway then anything else. "I get kids in here younger then you who come here. Kids off the streets many of who can't even afford a glass of water here. There are more people on this block who deserve a job a lot better then you. I'm giving you a chance. That doesn't mean I need to house you too."  
  
"If they deserve it better, why not give it to them?"  
  
"You got one thing going for you. As long as you have that damn chip You have something to offer for my troubles. The only reason your in this possition is the promise that you can deliver me better business, maybe so I can clean up this shithole. So you remember that."  
  
"Okay, you don't like the idea but you have no choice."  
  
"Now your seeing it my way."  
  
Konemi nodded. "Think I'll find a place to stay."  
  
She then nodded, excusing herself as she shifted the weight of her duffel bag and left the dance hall.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
The first place Konemi stumbled upon was resembling more of a hole in the wall then an actual complex. Like the entire district the structure was falling apart, a fact that had been established much earlier. It was a tall story brick apartment building that was still left standing from the 1940's. War and age has seen it's mason crumble, the foundation still strong but the walls in an obvious state of disrepair.  
  
"Hunter's a grumpy old ass, but he's decent enough. I'm even surprised he let you have a job."  
  
Konemi glanced up at the older woman behind the desk. She was probably nearing 30, a redhead with an old faded green dress. "I guess I was able to appeal to his sensative side."  
  
"Hunter doesn't have a sensative side. Theres concrete and glass. Either way your gonna hurt somethin breakin through. We don't get many travellers, expecially travellers with money."  
  
"I'm not a traveller. I'm a resident."  
  
The woman nodded. "Fine. Your in 4b. Skip on rent and I boot you out. Your allowed one month to get it together but make it a habit I'll have you tossed out on the street. Do you get it?"  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Alright then go kid, knock yourself out."  
  
The room itself wasn't much, a bed and a bathroom with a small area which would barely pass as a kitchen, much less one meant to double as a sitting room. The entire area was cramped and uncomfortable. Yet, it was just the right size for one young girl living on her own and Konemi took itas her own place, setting aside her duffel bag to unpack a few of the meager possessions she had brought with her. She threw her coat onto the chair in the corner and laid her selection of clothes she had taken with her. A black skirt, jean shorts and two pairs of pants one of which she was already wearing were among them. Her choice of undergarments was few and she had only taken with her two pairs. There were only four shirts as well, a plaid short shirt, a dark purple longsleeve, a black one and the green one she was gurrently wearing. Her only shoes were the black ones she was now wearing and all in all the content of her duffel back was the bare necessities. She took out her brush and set aside her beret, brusing her short hair through slowly, taking her time. Doubts lingered in her head, her sudden decision to run. Well there wasn't much choice was there? Konemi glanced at the disk she had set down on the dresser. Well when Hunter figured out the truth about that She'd be forced to leave anyway. She just hoped she'd have enough time to do what needed to be done.  
Setting her brush down she hid the disk under her beret, putting that back on before walking back out the door.  
  
*******************  
  
"You're early."  
  
Konemi nodded. "There wasn't much to do anyway."  
  
"Hmph. Well since you are early, you can get started moving the tables out of the way."  
  
"What about the dance tiles?"  
  
"What about the dance tiles? they're fine, just concern yourself with the tables, make a space."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Konemi sighed and went about her work as she pushed back the ebony tables, moving them out and arraingingtheir positions to create a larger opened area on the floor. All in all the effort made things crowded and eventually much of the furnature had to be moved out into the storeroom. When the first customers began to arrive at Dance Theatre Konemi had already noticed the long red cusioned couch that hugged the corner of the room. Those areas were taken up first. Almost immediatly the area was filled with the latest dance music. Hunter looked over at thearraingment then back to Konemi. "Alright, go on and manage the bar, make sure no one steals my drinks."  
  
Konemi nodded, glancing at the new arrivals before taking her place behind the bar. Three of these arrivals entered together. The first was atall woman, she looked to be in her early twenties. Her brown hair was pulled up in a long ponytail, held by a black band. Gold earings hung from herlobes. She wore short black zip up leather boots and a black miniskirt with a chain link belt. A black leather jacket went over her pink top That revealed much of her belly and make-up was applied, bringing out the green of her eyes as well as making her appear older then she probably was. The second was a man, probably a few inches taller. His hair was long, a wild shoulder length silver with bangs that fell over his dark eyes. He wore garmets of light blue, a style of loose fiting clothing that was worn by some martial artists several years ago. He wore no shoes and appeared not to be bothered by the fact that his feet were bare. The third man was much younger and shorter then his two companions and he appeared to be a teenager, around 16 or 17. His eyes were green. His short hair was a more neon green with a small patch of yellow near the leftside of his forhead. He wore a longsleeve black shirt. Over that was a leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that showed a black underside. The edges of the jacket were lined in black. His pants were yellow, with black shoes completing the outfit. All three settled into a couch against the wall. The younger boy looked over at thebar then glanced at the young woman. "I don't believe it. Hunter's got someone working here."  
  
The woman, called Hawk, began to search the bar. "Where?"  
  
"Right in front of you, the girl in the plaid beret."  
  
"Thats intresting. Didn't you say he didn't hire Talon?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Well I could've been wrong. I mean there she is. What do you think Nick? Or are you too concerned about getting those feet to match the blue of your uniform?"  
  
The older boy rolled his eyes slightly, folding his arms. "Laugh all you want Talon, it doesn't change the fact I'm in better form then you. Unless you both want to continue in that diluded thinking That dance the form of combat our society will continue to pursue."  
  
Hawk sighed. "Alright Nick, now your getting weird."  
  
"Think about it Hawk, after centuries of war do you honestly believe we can suddenly change into a world without fighting? Dance Combat, it's only a dillusional way for us to believe that we are an enlightened civilization. If we hadn't run out of fuel 50 years ago we would probably still be fighting World War 3 and by the time we manage to complete the plasma drives, we'll be starting a new war withen that same year over one reason or another."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith."  
  
"Your naieve Talon. In all these decades and centuries we've learned nothing. All the countries in the world are still in combat, but now it's in dance. Fewer lives and higher stakes."  
  
"So you say Nick, but give humanity a little credit."  
  
"I will when I think we deserve it."  
  
"You'll have to forgive my brother Nick, he doesn't understand your convictions. In fact I don't even give a damn. So shut the hell up and do something about it, or get your ass on the floor and start dancing. We all know you have it in you."  
  
"Well you've made your point clear Hawk."  
  
Nick stood up, nodding to Hawk and Talon before making his way on the dance floor. He waited a few moments untilthe next song began before he started to move. It was slow first as he eased into the beat but soon his feet moved in a smooth motion with perfect control. The discipline of martial arts had taught him to be limber with his body and soon the crowd had cleared a significant area for him to work. His moves were more swift and flowing, not too showy, for he didn't overdo it and only executed the most outrageous moves when the song seemed to call for it. When Nick finished the entire room seemed to agree with his skill and he sat back down with his friends, not even appearing to have broken a sweat.   
  
Talon grinned. "Nice moves Nick. But you have no emotion."  
  
"You don't need emotion to dance well."  
  
Hawk raised her eybrow. "Others would disagree."  
  
"And I suppose you might do better Talon? You have a long ways to go before your the King of DC."  
  
"Well I'm no Louis Patriarch, but I can do better then you."  
  
"HA. That Dance Fighter? I'd beat him hand over fist."  
  
"Awfully sure of yourself. He is undefeated."  
  
"And he's dead."  
  
Nick looked at Hawk "really?"  
  
"Just over a week ago. Accident during a DC."  
  
"He was murdered."  
  
"What?"  
  
All three just stared at Konemi, who was now passing out their drinks.   
  
"Louis Patriarch didn't die in an accident. He was murdered."  
  
Noticing their sudden silence she lowered her head and disapeared back into the crowd, not wishing to draw any attention to herself.  
  
=========================  
  
Some FYI here  
  
DC-Short for Dance Combat  
  
Louis Patriarch-The best combat dancer in America. A legend all over the world. 


	3. Inferno of the Flame

Talon shrugged. "That was unusual."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement. "Was there any speculation in his death?"  
  
Hawk shook her head. "No. It was pretty straight forward."  
  
"It was a machine malfunction. Patriarch won but the DC Machine disagreed. Quick and deadly."  
  
A third member had joined their party, choosing to stand, His hair stood straight up, spikes molded into a single red flame that stood a foot off his head. He wore a black tank and leather black pants with flames that went up the sides. He had the body of a born athlete, tight rubbery mustles like a boxer, covering his teenage body. A superior smirk on his face and arrogant brown eyes proved he was well satisfied with posessing the most information about the fall of the undisputed Dance King.  
  
Talon glared at the boy and it was obvious to anyone of the tenshion they shared. "And just how would you know so much about it Inferno?"  
  
"You DC rejects should read the news sometime."  
  
"Get a clue Inferno, you know we can't buy a newspaper round here."  
  
"Well while you three were looking for your next paycheck, I went cruising through the upper district. You know they're looking for a new DC Fighter for America?"  
  
"Well they won't choose you Inferno. You have to be good at it."  
  
Inferno narrowed his eyes at his rival. "Like to put your money where your mouth is? How bout your ass? That is, if you can take it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Inferno grinned, further pleased of his knowledge. "Hunter's got a new device. A DC Disc."  
  
"He's got plenty of those."  
  
"A government one."  
  
Nick looked up with intrest. "Those are illegal for non-DC fighters."  
  
"You gonna preach about morals, or are you gonna dance?"  
  
Talon stood in defiance, not willing to back down. "Your on."  
  
  
*******************  
  
"No! I won't do it!"  
  
"If the customers want it, you better give it to them!"  
  
The argument continued to ensue between Hunter and Konemi in the back room and if Hunter had not turned up the music on the dance floor, their voices would have carried. "It's dangerous, I can't do it!"  
  
"As long as you work here that disc is as good as mine and you will lend it to them when they want it, when they pay for it! That was our deal."  
  
Konemi was on the edge of her frustrations. She hadn't known news of the disc would spread so quickly, which made her wonder how long it would take to spread to the autorities. She had never intended to use the disc, it was just a leverage so she would be able to continue her search. Besides, if what she was looking for was here, it was far to dangerous to use the disc.  
  
"I can't lend it. Even if I wanted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's geneticly specific, it won't work with anyone who isn't programed in it."  
  
"So. Your telling me, that you lied to me. You tricked me into believing that it would work for my customers just so you could get a job here."  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"And why shouldn't I throw you out on your ass?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Lie as well as you did to me, I'll keep you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Konemi looked down, almost considering for a moment when she looked up again. "Alright. I'll do it."  
  
******************  
  
Inferno scowled. "What do you mean you don't have it ready? You just said it was available!"  
  
Hunter crossed his arms, standing like a wall in front of Inferno. "It's available when it's available. Accept that or I'll knock you out on your ass."  
  
Talon was the one grinning through the entire situation. Sure, he had wanted to try out the combat disc, but then watching inferno not getting his way was so much more satisfying. "Too bad Inferno, would have been fun to gas your ass."  
  
Inferno turned a 180 on Talon, infuriated. "You just watch it Talon, you know you can never beat the best DCer in the district."  
  
"Really? Well that makes it difficult since I havn't met him."  
  
"Watch yourself bird boy." Inferno gave his rival one final cold stare before pushing past him and disapearing into the crowd.  
  
****************  
  
After most of the customers had cleared out Hunter lead Konemi into the back once more, this time showing a disc to her. "This is a civilian combat disc. Nothing special. In fact with the new dance visors you don't even need a disc..except if your a fighter."  
  
He set it down into a laptop, typing away into a program. "When you grow up in the age of technology, you learn a few things."  
Finaly he finished, removing the disc to show to Konemi. "There you have it. Civilian Disc meant to mimic a fighter program in every way, make sure the player gets the visor I rigged and it will trigger a harmless gas to the loser. None will be the wiser. As long as you make sure it stays that way!"  
  
"Then what do you need me for?"  
  
"To make sure no one can tell the difference."  
  
Konemi nodded. "I'll make sure."  
  
***************  
  
"Talon! You comin or not?"  
  
"Hold up fora sec will ya?"  
  
Talon walked back over to the couch and picked up his jacket. He took a glance around, noticing the new girl stepping out the back room. "So your the new girl arn't you?"  
  
Konemi looked up, glancing at the boy who was just now putting on his jacket. "Yes."  
  
"You know it surprises me. Hunter never hires anybody."  
  
"I must be lucky then."  
  
Talon grinned, leaning against one of the tables. "Heh. Not that lucky. Whats your name?"  
  
"Konemi."  
  
"Thats familiar. You dance?"  
  
Konemi shook her head. "No. No I don't dance."  
  
"You sure? Well your in the wrong kind of job then."  
  
"Hows that?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed, this is a dance room."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Well would you like to learn?"  
  
"How to dance?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sorry I don't think so."  
  
Talon nodded, standing fully up as he began to leave. "Alright. If you change your mind though, I'm not hard to find."  
  
He nodded to the girl, giving a short wave before he walked out the door. 


	4. Free Night

There was at least one building in the district still making noise. An old warehouse standing at the end of the block was far from empty. A fire burned in the middle of concrete floor. The chamber had been decoratedwith comforts of beds, matresses and pillows. On thefar wall were two old arcade consoles with large metel dance pads, a tin of washer rings on a stand next to them. Curtains hung down from stacked wooden boxes serving as a dressing chamber and there was a gathering of comrades around the fire. Some sat on couches, some boxes and some on the floor. Liquor bottles were passed around and shared sparingly as near to twenty individuals all between 13 to 22 enjoyed the company. At least two of these people were easily recognized as Hawk and Nick.   
  
"Now you all just watch. President himself will come on over in his limo, and beg me to be the new fighter."  
  
The group went into an uproar as pillows, blankets, and fruit were hurled at Legolas, who had just passed on the bottle to his companion.  
"Your dreamin."  
  
"Well I am the best dancer."  
  
A girl named Dean laughed. "Who ya kiddin Legolas. I've seen you miss your step marks three times just last week."  
  
"Well your eyes suck then."  
  
The laughter was interupted by the entrance of another member. Talon had just arrived, holding a grocery bag for all to see. The others nodded and Legolas leaned forward. "Whatcha got for us Talon?"  
  
Talon grinned as he began tossing out packages of little yellow bars. "Twinkies."  
  
Everyone seemed to groan as voices of protest were sounded. "Oh come on again?"  
  
"Hawk I swear, if your brother tosses out one more of those disgusting little pieces of crap I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Talon raised his hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright. You've all threatened to kill me now. How bout a peace offering." He reached into the bag again, pulling out nothing. "Oh wait." He tossed the bag aside, opening the door. "Come on in."  
  
He held the door open as a second person camethrought thedoor, this time with three pizzas. The warehouse went up in a cheer and Talon grinned further. "Found him hangin out on the street with a broken axel and chillin pizzas. Now we can't have him standin in the cold with those pizzas can we?"  
  
There was a roar of agreement while the pizzas were passed out.  
  
"Nice job Talon."  
  
"Right. Well one little catch."  
  
He stepped out for a moment returning as he lead a horse through the door. "In return for the pizzas I also promised to put the horse up for the night til he got his axel fixed."  
  
Hawk stared. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Hey come on, you know someones gonna steal it if it's left out. And besides, got ya pizzas didn't I?"  
  
Hawk nodded. "Alright fine. Bring em over. But if that thing gets near my bed I'll shoot it and serve it for tommorows breakfast."  
  
"You got it sis."  
  
Legolas laughed, arms welcoming the meal. "Come on now lets see those pizzas over here."  
  
************************  
  
About two blocks away there was another building still awake in the late hour. Not a warehouse, but an old office building that had probably seen better years. Abandoned furnature furnished a few of the rooms although plumbing and electricity had been cut off long ago. Yet despite it's condemned appearence, it was accepted by new residents, most of who had congregated in the lobby where agroup ofdance tiles was arainged against the wall, two visors hanging on the wall on either side. There was nearly 20, maybe fifteen. All were mostly teenagers. The outfits and people that gathered were just as different as the colors of a rainbow and their costumes ranged from modest to outrageous with a good combination of both in between. One of these individuals was immediatly recognized as Inferno, who had been introduced earlier at the dance club. There was one girl among the rest who seemed to seperate herself from the others in the fact that she stoodout. She could be no more then thirteen or fourteen, thick frizzed up puffs of purple hair had been gathered into two pigtails on the top of her head and held by pink puff balls. In fact her entireoutfit was pink and pink puffs were present on her wrists, earings, shoulders and dress. The dress had actually puffson two ends, thetop and the bottom. Buth of those were not balls but rather a lining that went all around the hem. The dress itself was adarker ping and had no sleeves, the top crossing her chest and fitting her form all the way down to her waist where it then hooped into a large skirt that ended before her knees. The last of her attire were tall pink boots that stopped inches before her knees and had a sole that was one to two inches high. The girl herself posessed violot eyes, was no more then five feet tall, and seemed to be giggling at Inferno.  
  
"Heehee. You didn't get to play your little game did you?"  
  
"Shutup Chem. I didn't ask for your input."  
  
The girl giggled again, jumping off thedesk she had been sitting on and skipping her way closer to Inferno with the energy of a child. "I saw you throw a tantrum. Like a little toddler who didn't get to play."  
  
"I said pipe down!"  
  
"Chem's right Inferno. You were an embaressment."  
  
The new speaker would probably have never been noticed if he hadn't saidanything. Resigned to the shadows the taller boy had long dark red hair and probably one of the few people in the room still with his natural haircolor. All that was banded into a ponytail and a few short strands of hair served as bangs across his forhead. There were only three articles of clothing he wore, all black, one was his boots. Although his lack of atire was not to be mistaken for lack of style, even in a room with those of more outrageous style then his, heads would still turn. When he wanted attention he hadno trouble getting it. The other two pieces of clothing was a trenchcoat and a one piece suit that fit comfortably on his body and was open in the front like a shirt with the top three buttons free, partially exposing the chest. All along that one piece garment was a single image of the chinese sky dragon, it's entire body running up the leg and to the chest, wrapping around his own body. "If you don't control that temper your going to end up losing to it."  
  
"Your advice is not welcome Shenlong."  
  
"I'm telling you what you don't want to hear. The DC Disc will be there tommorow, you've paid for the use, let it go."  
  
"Talon has humilated me for the last time. Say what you must but I will see revenge."  
  
********************  
  
Konemi sat back on her bed as she began to eat through one of the food bars she had brought with her. She had switched her clothing to a nightgown and was now listening with headphones on to her cd player. It really wasn't a bad first day, she had managed to keep her positionand nobody had really taken notice of her. Well, it was obvious that she had been noticed, but everyone just seemed to dismiss her. That was good, she didn't need to draw attention to herself.  
Sighing Konemi removed the headphones and set her cd player aside, laying down on the bed to sleep. Damn it was cold. 


	5. Basic Combat

As predicted the Dance Club was even more packed the next day then last night. Even in the daytime when so few customers came by, it had nearly doubled and Hunter was sure some of them weren't even from this district. Everyone wanted to use the combat disc forbidden to civilians. The ones the DC Fighters used. In fact hunter was glad there was a second person to watch the club while he got sleep. Konemi herself was nervous. If word had gotten out this quickly, there was no telling how much time they had until the authorities started checking around. Well, that would mean she had to hurry.  
  
"You don't serve a lot of food here do you?"  
  
"People come here to dance, not to eat."  
  
Konemi nodded, turning her gaze over to the stage. If she could just get alone for one moment she might be able to look.  
  
"Keep an eye on things for a couple hours will you?"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
No way, that was too easy. Well there was no use wasting opportunities. Making sure she was alone, Konemi began to walk towards the dance stage.  
  
  
  
Last night had been lucky. After all it was rareforanyone to get Pizza. The Axel wheel had been repaired easily. Although every single pizza the wagon was tranporting had been consumed early on by the entire group. Althrough the pizza man chose to see it as payment for a nights stay and repairs. Talon had been elevated to hero status.  
  
Since the others got held up and Talon wanted to go early he had found himself making the journey alone to Hunter's Dance Club. It was almost pleasant to be alone for once. He paused at the door when he realized he was the first one there. He would ave been the only one there if not for Konemi. To be honest he had come early to see Konemi, he had to admit the girl was cute. Talon stood there, watching the girl on the stage. She seemed to be moving around haphazardly, trying on a visor as she moved her hand over the screen for selections.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Immediatly Konemi stopped, turning around quickly towards the voice. She removed her visor, staring with hazel brown eyes directly at Talon, her espression was of complete surprise. "Hi."  
  
He grinned, walking towards her. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm...I'm a..."  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Ya. I'm dancing. I'm trying to dance."  
  
"Well your all over the place."  
  
"Ya. I guess I'm not very good."  
  
"Hard to imagine someone in this age not knowing how to dance. Want me to give you a few pointers?"  
  
"Sure. That would be good."  
  
Talon smirked in amusment as he approached Konemi. In one jump he made it onto the stage, taking a stance next to the girl. Hegrabbed one of the discarded visors and put it on. "uh..do I need to pay?"  
  
"No it's fine. Just don't let Hunter know about it."  
  
Talon smirked. "Don't have to tell me that. Okay." He turned a knob on the side of the visor, a large screen popped into existence, facing the audience and displaying options. "Obviously you wanna turn your visor on. Select to play with your hand. You know how to do that. Well...after you choose your song you just follow the arrow marks. Step in the direction where they hit."  
  
"Thats pretty straight forward."  
  
"Ya it's not that hard. Go on, give it a try."  
  
Determined not to blow cover Konemi continued to play along as Talon instructed. Her feet moved slowlyas she watched the arrows that appeared on her visor. Often she missed her mark, recieving an prompt boo in her ear. It wasn't long before the song ended and she had lost.  
  
Talon smiled. "Well not too bad for a first try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay your a beginner, so obviously you wouldn't be doing this yet. But when you get better you switch it to advanced mode, it's what most everyone here plays on."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Well the visor records your every movement and then grades your dance by brainwaves, applause, stuff like that. I'll show you."  
  
He moved his hand in a sweeping motion across the screen projection as he selected the advanced mode. He seemed to do very little after that as the song was randomly selected and the music started, a 3d projection of Talon appearing on the screen as he began to dance.  
  
It was an upbeat song that began to play, fast and strong. His feet went back and forth, side to side swtching positions as the arrows dictated. His fists punched the air as hespun arond, taking full advantage of his visor as he conducted the dance backwards until he flipped into the air, hitting the marks with his hands, touching both to the side tiles before switching back to his feet. This continued on as Talon made full use of his body and every apendage, caught up in the emotion of the song until it finally ended, putting his score in the top five.  
  
"Get the idea?"  
  
Konemi nodded. "I think I understand. You're pretty good."  
  
Talon grinned. "I like to think I'm one of the best."  
  
"Although you have to yield to the master."  
  
Both turned around to come face to face with Inferno, an unwelcome face considering the rivalry between him and Talon. As they began to look around they took notice of the crowd that had finally arrived. A packed room all likely to have seen Talon's instruction.  
Konemi looked at all the faces now staring at her, then nodded politely to Talon. "Thank you"  
  
He nodded back and she jumped off the stage and began to walk away. She would have succeeded if Inferno hadn't grabbed her by the arm, preventing any further movement. Konemi looked at Inferno with distaste, still managing to keep a good control on her emotions. "Your hurting me."  
  
Talon's voice was less restrained as anger seethed through. "Let her go Inferno."  
  
"I was promised the combat disc. Unless you want to skip out on our little match Talon."  
  
Konemi continued to keep focosed as she spoke to Inferno. "I can't retrieve the disc if your gripping my arm like that. Now let go."  
  
Reluctantly Inferno released his grip and Konemi jerked her arm away without waiting for the firey dancer to completly let go. Her dislike of the boy was obvious although she never said a word as she went to retrieve the specially constructed disc.  
  
A moment later she was back with two visors. One she gave to Talon, the other she tossed over to Inferno. Inferno gripped the visor in his hand as he stepped onto the stage. "Thats more like it. Double squares Talon."  
  
"Quick time."  
  
"Supermix."  
  
"Full body movement."  
  
"better keep on your toes Tweety."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
Hawk shrugged, turning to Nick. "Well they know what they want."  
  
"Hmn. Its almost scary."  
  
As the music started the dancers took their positions. There were only two instruments as it started, playing a steady beat. A few seconds later a drum was added and the dancers began, taking full use off their dance squares. The movement began as a couple of dueling banjos. Talon would do a move and then Inferno would take over, improving on it. The steps became more advanced as Talon continued to challenge and the steps merged together, both matching their arrows to the tiles. The song had become faster as well as the steps. Talon repeated his earlier move, doing a backflip, briefly touching the tiles whit his hands before his feet touched again. Inferno curved backwards, doing a flip flop, at exactly the same time. Their moves were in perfect sync then, matching eachother beat for beat, move for move. They both jumped, spinning like a corkscrew and switching dance squares where they faced eachother and continued to dance, sharing squares and looking more like combat then dancing. The song ended with a bang, and by the time it was overthe entire audience had errupted into applause and cheering, both scores increasing dramatically. 


	6. Attraction

Thanks for all the support from my one reviewer. It's wonderful to know someone is enjoying the story. If there is any confusion just let me know and I'll try to clear everthing up.  
  
Once again I do not own DDR. But you've probably figured that out by now havn't you?  
  
===================================  
  
  
"It's a tie."  
  
The crowd was in disbelief as Nick announced the results. Some shouted in outrage, some displayed compelete shock, but no one looked completly pleased. Both dancers had failed to excell above their opponent, a dead tie as both scores were exactly the same. The only one more furious was Inferno, who turned his rage on Nick. "You must be joking! I'm 10 times the better dancer then he is!"  
  
"Take a look yourself, the scores don't lie."  
  
He pointed up towards the screen where both scores were indeed tied. There was no mistaking the pure rage in the dancer's eyes. So convinced of his own skill, he had been knocked down by his rival who, although not pleased with the score himself, seemed to handle the results with a lot more control. Inferno tore off his visor and threw it aside, pointing an accusing finger at Nick. "You wanna dance? See how well you can stand up against me?"  
  
"I don't accept challanges made in anger."  
  
"So your afraid! Face me coward!"  
  
"A wise man knows when he should fight and when to stand aside. It has nothing to do with cowardice."  
  
"You lieing son of a bitch."  
  
"If the wolf is not hungry, he will choose not to hunt."  
  
"Enough!" Giving into the building anger Inferno lunged at Nick, prepared to drive a fist into his jaw. Nick, barely blinking, stepped aside, allowing the fist to hit air, he then moved his leg out in a swift motion, tripping Inferno. Inferno looked up from his position on the floor, glaring at Nick.  
  
"Thats enough Inferno. Let it go." It was Shenlong.  
  
Inferno looked at Shenlong and scowled as he got back to his feet. He was fully aware of all eyes on him and it only infuriated him to be subjected to such an embaressment. After all he was the best, he wouldn't be tied with anyone else, titles wern't meant to be shared. He looked over back to the stage at Konemi, who was retrieving the discs and discarded visors. "I'd like to see you dance."  
  
Konemi looked up partly in surprise to being spoken to. "I don't dance."  
  
"Well isn't that strange. Makes you wonder why Hunter would hire a dud."  
  
Talon finally seemed to have enough, stepping in himself. "Leave her alone Inferno, she's got nothing to do with this."  
  
"She doesn't belong here."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Talon stared at Konemi in surprise, her words had taken everyone completly by surprise. She continued. "I don't belong here. I don't belong with any of you. I'm not a dancer, I don't combat and I don't know any of you. But I'm a hard worker, and I can learn quickly. I need to be here as much as all of you and when I feel I'm ready, I'll leave and you won't see me again."   
  
She then took the last visor from Talon's hands and walked off the stage to put them away just as the dance music began to play. Talon watched the girl leave, staring for a moment.  
  
"In love Talon?"  
  
Talon turned around, surprised by the sudden appearence of Legolas. The other boy had a smug smirk on his face. His hair was a light blonde that ran down his back like silk. He wore a blue and white coat madeof a thin rubbery material, the two triangles on the end stuck outwadat an angle reaching nearly to his knees whereas the front and back bothended in material just past his pelvis. It was longsleeved and turtle-necked and seemed to zip up on the front. With this he wore whitegloves and azure leggings with white boots that looked almost metallic. "It's not like that Legolas."  
  
"Sure, and I'm a natural blonde. She's cute."  
  
Talon sighed, smiling just a little. "She is isn't she?"  
  
"Hey if you don't want her think I could have her?"  
  
"Come on Legolas!"  
  
Legolas grinned, holding his hands up in surrender as he took a step back. "Okay, she's all yours."  
  
"She's not mine! She's just a girl."  
  
"Whatever you say Talon."  
  
Talon just rolled his eyes, glancing briefly back at Konemi. He then looked over to the dance floor and stepped down off the stage, walking into the crowd, nodding a greeting to his sister.  
  
***********************************  
  
Konemi sighed, she wasn't too intrested in drawing anymore attention to herself. There was still a good chance someone might find out why exactly she was here. Hunter had found out she had used the dance stage and he had yelled at her for a good 15 minutes about that. Actually Konemi could swear that the dancers in the next room could hear him, in fact she would bet on it. Well luckely she got off with a strict warning and the knowledge that he wouldn't pay her for the 'misusage of the dance stage.'   
  
Everyone here seemed okay though, Talon was nice. It was Inferno she didn't like. The guy had too much of a temper and he was very rude. Well maybe it was just her, no one had tried to displease her a lot, she probably wasn't used to it. 


	7. Black Falcon

Okay next chapter.  
  
uhm Go here www.geocities.com/skye_1821/Neo_Revolution.html For pictures.  
  
Also I don't own Dance Dance Revolution. I don't even have the game! So it would be really pointless to sue.  
  
=============================  
  
Konemi had started to become frusterated at her lack of Progress. It had been two weeks and she found nothing. She thought more then once about giving up, then she remembered why she was looking and knew that she just had to keep trying. Konemi sighed, putting the last chair away and preparing to leave.  
  
"You know it's a bad habit do be wandering out so late. This district may be abandoned, but it doesn't mean it's safe."  
  
Konemi turned around, looking at Talon. She was actually surprised anyone was still here this late. "Well what choice do I have?"  
  
"You could ask for company."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Talon shrugged. "Maybe. "If you want I can take you over to our place, take a look around."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"No, but it might be fun."  
  
Konemi sighed, then nodded in agreement. Talon seemed pleased and he gestured her to follow, stepping out the door. It was a long walk, atleast furterthen the building she stayed in. "So where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Well, remember when all the fuel ran out and peoplewere kind of screwed?"  
  
"No, I wasn't even born then."  
  
"Well your grandfather must have told you, oryou read it somewhere."  
  
"Well yea."  
  
Talon smiled. "Well there wasn't enough gas to keep everyone on the road, prices rose sky high. A lot of the older districts were abandoned. People moved closer to the businesses so they wouldn't have to walk so far and well, you get these empty spots."  
  
"So why are people still living here?"  
  
"Orphans mostly, the homeless, somewere just too stubborn to leave." He stopped, turning to Konemi. "But a lot of us are orphens, runaways, some just stay here for a few hours til it's safe to travel in the morning."  
  
"Well what about you?"  
  
"Me and Hawk are kind of volunteer orphens."  
  
"Volunteer orphens?"  
  
"Well our mother died when we were kids and we didn't exactly have a model father. My sister was really the one who took care of me all the time. Anyway we stay here, dance, travel to tournaments for some extra cash. Same thing as Inferno's group, so we're allways competing to survive, guess thats why he's so angry." He started walking again, Konemi keeping up. "So what about you? Your a runaway?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm a runaway?"  
  
"Your clothing and style doesn't fit an orphen, besides Storm said she saw you coming down from the south side. Nothing down there but road. Orphens don't usually travel that far."  
  
Konemi turned her head away. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Talon smiled. "It's not important. Look we're here."  
  
Konemi looked up, the place was a warehouse, still in good condition. The building was built with concrete blocks and possessed a large garage door which was probably used for shipments a long time ago. Talon smiled, opening a pale orange door beside the garage door, gesturing her in. "And this is our home."  
  
Konemi stepped through, looking around in amazement at how well the warehouse was set up. The place had been remodled into a living space and although it still remained a warehouse, several home touches could be seen. The place was even warm, fires burned in barrols at key spots and a large group was surrounding the one in the middle.  
  
In fact everyone looked up as they entered the warehouse. They seemed to be very curious about the new arrival. A tall blonde man near the back was actually grinning. Konemi recognized several of the people there from the Dance Rave.  
  
Talon smiled. "Konemi, welcome to our home. I'd like you to meet my sister Hawk, Nick, Dean, Legolas, Tidal, Shockwave, Osaka, Ten, Hibiki, Neraid, Rave, Evolution, Buster, Dragon, Aisha, Muse, Wind, Hojo, Nexus, Linux and Storm."  
  
They all nodded as their names were called out. Many were still dressed in their dance atire. Among them was Storm, the one whom Talon had said had seen her coming. He nodded her politely. The one who most caught Konemi's attention was the man who had been introduced as Legolas. The boy was grinning like an idiot at her and Talon before he finally spoke.  
  
"I knew it! Couldn't keep her away could you Talon?"  
  
Dean gave Legolas a look. "Don't start Legolas."  
  
"Hey Talon, I call best man! OW!"  
  
Legolas was suddenly aware of three hands hitting him upside the head. Konemi was visibly blushing, and when she looked at Talon, she knew she wasn't the only one. Obviously she hadn't planned on getting married, she had only just met Talon. It wasn't hard to see that of all the people there, Legolas was the loudmouth. Konemi nodded politely, still insecure about all the eyes upon her as she entered the large room. Talon invited the girl to a seat near the fire before sitting down himself and smiling to the group. "Okay, whos turn was it to get food this time?"  
  
Neraid held up the bag, which contained the night's food. "No twinkies this time. Make note of that Talon."  
  
Talon groaned. "Hey guys give me a break okay? Those things last forever and they're dirt cheap."  
  
"Yea, tastes like crap after awile too."  
  
Neraid reached inside the bag and started tossing out eggrolls. Each person caught one and began eating. Konemi stared at her eggroll, then looked hesitantly at Talon. "Are you sure this is alright for me to have one?"  
  
It was Hawk that replied. "We allways keep some extra food around for visitors. You're no exception. Where are you staying?"  
  
"The building near the Dance Rave."  
  
Hawk laughed. "That dump? You might as well just sleep outside. We'll send you off with a couple extra blankets. So long as you return them when you're through here."  
  
Konemi nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Konemi listened as the gang of dancers continued to talk and tease. Never in her life had she seen dancers displaying so much friendship between them. All the others she had known before were in constant competition and they were hardly close. This was different though, these people wern't fighting, they were living. These people were trying to survive together, they needed eachother.   
As she explored the facility she was amazed how they had all managed to get along. There were changing rooms, the warehouse was still warm with no modern heating units. Konemi turned around, looking at the far end of the wall, staring at the game. The console was ancient, an old arcade style machine with two large metal dance pads containing four arrows in the cardinal directions. This single piece of equiptment had started it all.  
  
"You want to try it out?"  
  
Konemi turned around, facing Linux. "Where did you get this?"  
  
She smiled. "The City Dump. Well it wasn't anywhere near this shape when we found it. We dragged it in here and repaired it with the help of yours truly. I'll let you in on a secret. Paperclips."  
  
"That's amazing."  
  
"That's nothing. Find me a computer and a spot to boot it up and I'll hack you a fake id and two seconds flat. Give or take a few minutes."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Why not? Too much pressure. I tell ya the minute they find out you can hack a 128 bit encryption they're all over you."  
  
"So how does it work?"  
  
"Well we got it hooked up to a battery power source. Here."  
  
Linux reached into the bowl of washer rings, pulling out 3 and inserting them one by one into the coin slot. right away the game began to start. Linux grinned. "Arcade games are easy. give it a try."  
  
Konemi nodded and stepped onto the pad, she selected a song, then a charecter, browsing through the choices and still a little surprised at how low tec they were designed. Finally the music began to play and she stepped onto the arrows, just moving her feet. Konemi actually began to enjoy it, there was less movement then she was used to and it was actually relaxing.  
  
"Hey you're a natural."  
  
Konemi stopped at Linux's words and stepped down immediatly. Linux was confused about the girl's sudden halt. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to look around some more."  
  
Konemi nodded politly to Linux and walked away quickly. Linux just shrugged and inserted more washer rings into the slot, starting a new game. Konemi continued on upstairs, until she reached a spot on the rail, looking down on the area. She took a breath and sighed, imagining herself home with her mother and father. Maybe she shouldn't have left so quickly.  
  
"Thinking about things?"  
  
Konemi looked up, then smiled softly at Talon, who had taken a position next to her. She turned back to look down on the floor. "A little. About my family, about running away. Why did you and Hawk run away Talon?"  
  
"What makes you think we ran away?"  
  
"You told me."  
  
He nodded, bending over against the rail as he recalled the memory. Konemi watched as his face suddenly became very intense, solemn even. "It was our dad. He'd drink a lot, hit us sometimes. I was young at the time and never really knew what was going on. Hawk protected me a lot, my big sister. Anyway after mom died it just got worse. One night my sister woke me up at 2 am and we just left, never looked back."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Talon smiled. "Nah, it's fine. Everone here's got a story like that, reasons why they're here. No foster homes, no bad parents. We don't question backgrounds, we're all equal here. Here we're free." He looked at Konemi. "Not that it's any of my business, but why did you run?"  
  
Konemi frowned. "I'm not really running. I'm searching for something."  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Anything we can help with?"  
  
Konemi shook her head. "No, you wouldn't understand. Don't feel bad though, not many would."  
  
Talon nodded. "So when you find what you're looking for you're going to leave again huh?"  
  
"I'm really not sure anymore." 


	8. The Reaper

Hi all! hope you had a great holiday. I sure did. I got DDR. Which means..I no longer have to pretend to know what I'm writing about ;o)  
  
================================  
  
  
He walked down the streets in the middle of the night, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Long black hair tipped with highlights of blonde. He wore a long blood red cape that draped over his body. Red pants matched the ensamble with a black longsleeve shirt and leather gloves. Around his neck was a silver crucifix. He was an older man, near 30 and anyone approaching him would have recognized him if only by his legendary atire. The Reaper had arrived.  
  
  
"Genma the Reaper."  
  
The man turned his head, searching for the voice. "That's me."  
  
"Got a job for ya."  
  
  
***********************  
  
Dance Rave was packed in mid-day. This was unusual because many of the dancers usually came at night, and they usually danced. So Konemi was confused when she stepped through the doors. Everyone was in an uproar and voices carried across the room, the scene couldn't be more charged then if someone had actually seen a plane land in the street. Konemi noticed Nick, pushing her way through the crowd to the silver haired boy. She had to nearly shout in order for her to be heard.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Nick looked down at the girl. "One of our partners was out late. Word is Genma the Reaper is in town."  
  
Konemi paled as her face turned into a stone silence. "Genma the Reaper?"  
  
"One of the best DC fighters in the world. They say he fights his opponents to death."  
  
Konemi and Nick looked up as Talon pushed his way through. "Say he arrived last night. Staying at that building of yours. You seen him Konemi."  
  
Konemi shook her head. "No."  
  
Talon shrugged. "Wonder why he's here. They say he's merciless. Genma the Reaper, fighter from Japan....."  
  
"....The Dancing Devil of the western coast, Terror of earth straight from hell. Isn't that what they say about me? Or am I out of the loop?"  
  
All three turned around in surprise. They were so tied up in their own conversations they hadn't noticed that the crowd had parted and the Reaper himself was standing right behind them. He looked at the three before stopping at Konemi, then turning back to Talon. "I'm looking for the Black Falcons."  
  
Talon nodded, stepping up. "That's us."  
  
"All three of you?"  
  
Konemi shook her head. "No, I'm independant."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Konemi narrowed her eyes in warning to Genma. The Reaper continued. "I'm looking for the leader."  
  
Talon nodded. "You can talk to all of us."  
  
The Reaper nodded. "You've been issued a challenge. Take your best DCer and defend yourself. Otherwise you're to clear out of the district."  
  
"What? Who's challenge?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
Inferno stepped forward. "This is your luck day Talon. You get to DC one of the best fighters in the world or die trying."  
  
Talon narrowed his eyes. "Inferno. This is a new low. You carry our rivalry to professionals."  
  
"When I see an opertunity I take it. The district isn't large enough for both our groups."  
  
"Fine. Konemi, get the combat disc will you?"  
  
"But Talon."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Konemi bowed her head and ducked into the back room, returning with a small disc which she handed over to Talon. Talon presented the disc to Reaper. "Lets do it."  
  
"With pleasure. but not with what you got."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you even registered?"  
  
"Got a combat disc right here."  
  
"A civilian one yes. You've been played for fools havn't you? Come back and dance when you got a government cd."  
  
Talon blinked, not understanding. "What?"  
  
"I'll give you till tommorow to come up with an actual fighter. If by then you don't return here to fight, by the rules you forfeit the match."  
  
With that Genma the Reaper sat down in a chair and folded his arms in wait. Talon stared at the disc in disbelief, his face turned red with fury and he slammed it down, crushing it beneath his foot before he crowded out with the others of the Black Falcons.  
  
After everyone had left Konemi bent down and picked up the remaining shards of the phony combat disc. Hunter had done more damage then she could ever imagine. She had done more damage then Hunter, bringing her own dc disc here.  
  
"I still can't believe you cut your hair."  
  
Konemi turned around, looking at The Reaper. "Why did you have to come here?"  
  
"I was called. You know your mother misses you."  
  
"I'm not finished here. This is the only home these people know. Can't you just let it be?"  
  
"You know the rules. Konemi is it now? I follow to the book. If there are two DC Fighters of equal or satisfactory levels to settle a challenge then both DCers must compete or the match be forfeit to the DC fighter who issued the challenge."  
  
************************  
  
  
When Konemi entered the warehouse she was caught off guard by the atmosphere of gloom surounding the group. She frowned sadly, finding Talon sitting against the wall.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Talon sighed. "Gonna need more then a penny to get outta this mess."  
  
Konemi frowned, sitting next to Talon. "I'm sorry Talon. I didn't think this would happen."  
  
Talon laughed. "Sorry? She's sorry. Sorry we're ruined? Sorry we'll be forced to leave tommorow? I mean where the hell are we gonna find a DC Fighter on the last minute. He really is the Reaper isn't he?"  
  
"I should have told you."  
  
Talon glanced at Konemi. "Nah it's not your fault." He laughed slightly. "I mean, who could have seen this coming? Biggest star to ever hit this district and his sole purpose for coming is to kick us out. If that isn't Irony I don't know what is."  
  
Konemi nodded. "Things will be alright Talon."  
  
"You say that like you mean it."  
  
"I do, just trust me."  
  
Talon nodded. "Yea, well you should probably go. If you hadn't noticed the mood here isn't so great. People are ready to lash out at anything associated with Hunter."  
  
Konemi nodded, hesitating before she left the warehouse.  
  
**************************  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon when The Dance Rave was completly packed. Hunter had his hands full and every single member of Black Falcon was there, certain of their fate while still hoping for a miracle. Inferno was grinning like a jackal when The Reaper finally stepped onto the dance stage and folded his arms.   
  
"Black Falcon, you have 5 minutes to present your defender. Who will be your fighter?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Heads turned and all eyes fell upon the young girl in the doorway. Talon blinked in surprise. "Konemi?" 


	9. The Konami King

Whew! I now have a greater apreciation for Konemi and all those DDR Maniacs out there! I'm not kiddin you people are amazing! looks at the songs and fast.  
  
  
==================================  
  
  
It was pure disbelief as Konemi stepped forward to fight. She wore her plaid beret like always, along with her platform black shoes. Her attire was different and she wore a short plaid short with jean shorts. She began to approach the stage when Talon stepped before her.   
  
"Konemi what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm helping."  
  
Talon slapped his forhead. "Konemi you can't help. You don't even know how to dance. This guy will kill you. That's why he's called the Reaper."  
  
"I can't pretend anymore."  
  
With that she turned away from Talon and stepped onto the stage, holding the combat disc up for all to see. "I will defend for Black Falcon."  
  
Genma the Reaper looked down at Konemi and nodded. "Then so be it."  
  
Hunter stepped forward, presenting Konemi a visor. "Good luck kid, my business depends on you."  
  
Konemi reached out to grab the visor, which was immediatly knocked to the ground by Inferno. "This is against the rules! She's not even registered! That Disc is fake!"  
  
The Reaper took the disc from Konemi and examined it. "It's real, and according to the rules a challenger has the right to accept or decline defenders depending on the circumstances. I therefore accept."  
  
Legolas handed Konemi a new visor and she turned to The Reaper. "According to the rulebook, as a new fighter I also have the right to choose the conditions. If I loose, Black Falcon must leave. If I win, everyone can stay. The match will be defeat one, acceptance to the victor. I'm also allowed to choose the song if I'm not mistaken."  
  
The Reaper nodded. "Of course. Go right ahead."  
  
"Then I choose Moonlight Shadow. Individual squares."  
  
The Reaper nodded and they both attached their visors and inserted the combat discs. Their hands moved across the monitors as they selected the battle and conditions. Talon groaned. "What is she doing? She could get hurt."  
  
Nick continued watching the two. "She's very smart."  
  
Talon looked at Nick. "What?"  
  
The music began as the arrows started to climb to their marks. With flare The Reaper removed his cloak and cast it aside, the two dancers began. Konemi's movements were slow as she followed the keys. As the song climbed her arms moved like a breeze. She stepped forward, her arm moving with her foot, her right foot stepped in back and she was now positioned sideways on her square, her neck moved back like she was feeling the sun on her body. Her right foot then moved to the east square and her head was brought down. Her feet moved slightly faster as the music gathered emotion but refused to jerk, continueing slow smooth movements. hen the music reached it's peak her feet touched the east and west squares. The singing started and then her feet really began to move.   
  
Shenlong nodded. "Clever. She chose a slow song."  
  
Chem pouted. "That's not slow."  
  
"The song and feet are moving at two different speeds. It's easier to go with fast movement. When it's slow you really have to concentrate on how you're going to move. Gentle beat tends to be more difficult in DC for this reason."  
  
Inferno folded his arms. "She can't beat him. The Reaper is still the best."  
  
Shenlong nodded. "Yes, but he's known best for his fast dance."  
  
Her feet moved quickly, still keeping them from jerking, never interupting her flow. All her passion and emotion was channeled into every single move she made. She never faced the same direction for very long and her feet moved up and down, back and forth as her body continued to flow. Her body moved to face sout to the crowd as her feet touched east and west at the same time, her hands climbed and then her back arched back before her feet moved again. Her hands relaxed down and she still continued to dance with every ounce of passion in her blood.   
  
Nick continued to watch the girl dance in interest. "I recognize the style."  
  
Hawk looked at Nick. "How? You've never seen it before."  
  
"Her style isn't all that different from the Konami King."  
  
"What?"  
  
The Reaper was doing a very good job considering this was not his specialty. He chose more cotting motions as his hands moved like he was parting water. He faced the same direction for long periods oftimewhich in no way was to be mistaken for lack of skill. The Reaper was dancing andhe was dancing well. Every move was calculated with precision and his skill radiated through the entire room. This man was truly a professional.  
  
As the song died down Konemi slowly raised her arm until when the music had stopped her right arm had paused staight above while her head was bowed slightly to the left. The Reaper just stopped where he was and bowed his head.  
  
The crowd was in an uproar of shouts and cheers. The scores climbed higher then ever on the monitors, calculating moves, brainwaves, steps, beat and audience approval. In the end Konemi had beaten The Reaper in score by 50 points. Black Falcon was screaming throughout The Dance Rave in celebration. Talon himself looked like he couldn't get his jaw off the ground.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
  
Konemi looked up at the score and removed her visor, turning around. The Black Falcons were cheering, others were disapointed, joyous. She looked over at Hunter who didn't seem to be relaying any emotion at all but gave her a thumbs up. She turned to Genma who gave her a nod of approval before he was swamped by many of his admirorors. It was then Konemi noticed that she was also in the presence of many ready to praise her. Not wanting to face the crowd she stepped down from the stage and shoved the visor into Linux's hands, weaving her way through the crowd and escaping out the door.  
  
Shenlong nodded. "It's her."  
  
Inferno looked at his partner. "Who?"  
  
"Only one person."  
  
Talon looked around, getting over his shock to search for Konemi. He had to stand on his toes as he searched themob, looking for the distinctive plaid beret that the young girl always wore. He found it, just as it was slipping out the door. Immediatly Talon moved to follow, pushing his way through the crowd in desperation to follow.  
  
He made it out in time just to see the girl running down the street. Talon hurried to pusue, calling her name.  
  
"Konemi! Wait!"  
  
  
Konemi stopped in her tracks and looked back, turning around. She stood and waited as Talon cought up, then bent over to catch his breath before he looked up at her again. "It's you isn't it?"  
  
Konemi shook her head and took a step back. "You're mistaken."  
  
"I'm not, I know it. Louis Patriarch had a daughter. You're her arn't you? You're Jen Patriarch."  
  
"No! That's a lie!"  
  
"Can't believe I didn't see it before. Louis Patriarch's dance title was The Konami King. No wonder you're name was so familiar."  
  
Konemi continued to shake her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Stop it! You're wrong! YOU'RE ALL WRONG!!"  
  
Konemi was sobbing now as she screamed at Talon. She backed away her fists clenched as all the anger and pain she had been holding in was released like a flood, unrelenting as it fell down on Talon. Talon could only just stare in shock as the girl's anguish was released on him. He didn't know what to think, she was always so calm, how could this upset her so much?  
  
"Jeni?"  
  
Konemi was beyond reason as her tears fell, unable to think clearly through the hurt that so willingly overtook her. "Don't call me that! You have no right! Only my father calls me that!"  
  
Her knees weakened as she finally collapsed on the street sobbing, her voice already hoarse from screaming. Her cheeks were red and her eyes hurt from the salt tears that ran from her face and dropped into puddles from her chin. Talon stood looking down at Konemi, unable to speak for a long time, unsure of what to do. He just watched as she let everything out, tears that she had obviously been holding back for a very long time. Finally he bent down, dropping to his knees next to her. His hands reached out as he hesitantly put his arm around her. Konemi leaned into the body, desperate for something to cling to and Talon complied by drawing her in, letting Konemi's tears soak into his shoulder as she drew breath between choking sobs.  
  
"I lied, I lied to everyone."  
  
Talon began rubbing her back, offering comfort. "It doesn't matter, No one's upset, you're alright."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Konemi burried her head deeper near Talon's chest as she continued shedding tears. They just sat there on the street together as Talon comforted his friend. 


	10. The Red Flare

Being the only two people in the warehouse for a change was a unique experience. Talon had heated up a cup of coffee for Konemi and they sat together on a pair of crates. She had stopped crying and started being cold, her choice of atire was hardly suitable for the month of November. It was because of this that Konemi was now wearing a warm blanket also provided by Talon.  
  
"My father was murdered."  
  
Talon looked at the girl. "You said that before. Everyone agreed it was an accident didn't they?"  
  
"I was there. He was dancing against Macabre. Everything was going well. My father won, he should have lived."  
  
"How do you know he was murdered?"  
  
Konemi looked at Talon. "New York Jam never changes their visors. If it had been an accident, others would have died before then. Someone rigged it to kill when my dad played, whether he won or not."  
  
"And let me guess. You're here looking for your father's killer."  
  
"They checked it over and found nothing wrong. So they sold it back on the market. The visor ended up here."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Every time a DCer logs onto a visor it's recorded. Sort of a way of keeping track and making sure the combat disc is with the right person. Even regular DCers are recorded when their visor data is transfered to the monitor. Regardless, everyone who logs onto that visor is recorded on the backup data files. The same person who killed my father had to have access to the visor sometime before the match, he would have had to log on."  
  
Talon nodded. "And he would have been recorded."  
  
"I find the visor with my father's log and I can find out who killed him and why." She sighed. "It should be simple, but it's been nearly 3 weeks and I've found nothing."  
  
He smiled. "Well you know, Hunter doesn't keep all the visors he gets. He does sell them."  
  
Konemi smiled sadly, bowing her head. "I was hoping I had gotten here in time to find it. I need to know what happened."  
  
"I'll help you any way I can."  
  
Only a moment after Talon's promise the celebrating Black Falcons continued their party on in the warehouse. Noise flooded into the room as the fires were lit and food was thrown around.  
  
Legolas laughed, putting his arm around Dean and raising a bottle into the air. "Your girl saved our lives Talon! Got moves like the Konami King!"  
  
Konemi looked up, a tear in her eye, and Talon thought for a moment that she might cry again. The girl wiped away her tear and stood up. She looked at Talon for support, then turned back to the group. "Louis Patriarch was my father."  
  
Nick nodded somberly, no one else was more aware of this revelation. Although it seemed the entire warehouse had gone into shock. Everyone was silent. The daughter of the great dance king was here, in their makeshift home no less. Konemi stood there, feeling very awkward as all eyes were on her. Finally she nodded to Talon and the others and left for the news to sink in. She could not yet bare to answer the questions that would no doubt be coming after the initial shock had worn off.  
  
  
  
Konemi stared down at the broken street, following the cracks in cement. She didn't feel like going anywhere, just walking. Sighing the girl looked up to the stars. "Father I miss you."  
  
Sometimes she really did wonder if her father could hear her. Konemi wanted so badly to be back with him. They had been so close, he had been the one to teach her to dance. His death had come as a complete shock, it was too sudden, she hadn't even said goodbye.   
  
When Konemi looked up she began to realize she was further from any familier location then she had ever been. It wasn't until she took a look around that she noticed The Dance Rave further down on the other side of the street. She had unconciously started on her way back. Her attention was diverted when she caught sight of Inferno standing just a few feet away against a building.  
  
"So you're Jen Patriarch."  
  
The girl looked at Inferno, not flinching, not backing down. When she didn't speak Inferno only smiled. "Come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inferno looked at Konemi, frowning slightly with hard eyes. "You're safe. I just wanna talk."  
  
If Inferno's assurences she would not be harmed wern't enough she was approached by two others. Konemi looked briefly at the two then nodded, letting Inferno lead her away.  
  
She was lead to what looked like an old office building. Like her own apartment building Konemi thought it a miracle that the structure still stood and looked like it could topple at the slightest breeze. But these buildings had withstood worse and the fact that it was still standing was good enough for the residents withen the district.  
  
Withen it wasn't all that different from the warehouse of the Black Falcons and Konemi wondered if sometimes they consulted on decorating tips. There were about twenty counting the two who had escorted her. The one who caught her attention though was the young man in the back, she had seen him on several occasions before. The guy barely said a word, always wearing the black coat and bodysuit with the image of a dragon. Among everyone there, he seemed to command the most respect.  
  
Inferno smiled at Konemi and walked ahead, turning around to face her. "And you said you couldn't dance."  
  
"I said that I didn't dance. I never told you that I couldn't"  
  
"Yea, but Talon changed your mind. Anyway you're still lieing. Well, welcome to our home."  
  
"You're not going to introduce me?"  
  
Chem smiled, leaning back on her chair. "We all know who you are. If you want to know us. You'll just have to ask."  
  
"You didn't bring me here just to visit did you?"  
  
Inferno became serious. "You're right, I didn't." He looked over to the group, singling out another boy. "Glitch, over here."  
  
A boy no more then 16 entered, he wore a normal blue tinted visor on his head which was the most noticable thing about him as he stepped up next to Inferno.  
  
Inferno grinned. "Glitch here is the best engineer this side of chicago."  
  
Glitch nodded. "I can rig just about anything. You name it."  
  
"What about Linux?"  
  
Glitch grinned. "Linux may be a hacking wiz, but there ain't no way she can rig up a radio."  
  
Inferno smiled. "Glitch has us rigged up our own dance stage."  
  
Konemi looked ahead, now noticing the double-square stage of tiles, two visors on a table next to them. Inferno grinned smugly. "Ya up to a game?"  
  
Konemi didn't say a word as he lead her to the stage, she pickedup a visor and stared at it, holding it in her hands.   
  
"Ya done bonding or ya gonna put that visor on?"  
  
"You want to duel me?"  
  
"Whats it look like?"  
  
"Leave it be Inferno."  
  
Konemi looked over at Shenlong. This was the first time she heard the man speak since she arrived. Inferno glared and pointed his finger at the other dancer in warning. "You stay out of this Shenlong." He then turned back to Konemi. "Put it on. Lets see what ya got."  
  
Shenlong stepped forward, his commanding appearence drawing all eyes to him. He stopped in front of Inferno, staring him down. "Let's let her get some rest."  
  
Inferno narrowed his eyes at Shenlong. The tension could be cut with a knife and it was clear that Inferno didn't want to back down. Shenlong didn't flinch, refusing to back down from the challenge. Finally Inferno conceded. "Fine, let her go. Kinda makes you wonder though why daughter of the great Konami King finds herself out here."  
  
Konemi checked her beret, making sure it was securly on her head. She didn't say a word to Shenlong, Inferno, or anyone as she walked across the loby of the building and quietly left.  
  
She hurried back to her temporary home, not wanting to encounter anymore trouble. Konemi just wanted to be left alone for the moment. They all knew now so there was no hiding it. She sighed sitting down on her bed what would happen now? Carefuly she removed her beret, turning it over and staring at the visor she had managed to smuggle out. Maybe. 


	11. In the Name of Truth

Konemi was shaking as she held the visor in her hands. It was one after the other day after day, she had gone through each visor of Hunter's at least twice. But this one was new, she hadn't checked this one before. Nervously she stepped onto the stage, attaching the visor on her head. The visor activated and her vision was flooded with options present in each device. Ignoring all else she moved her hand up, selecting the the log entries. There she continued to scroll upward until she loacted her father's name and from there she viewed the name above. Konemi gasped in shock.  
  
***************************  
  
Everyone seemed genuinly shocked at Konemi's identity, it was understandable. The odds of the dance king's daughter in an abandoned district was very far fetched. Still, Talon couldn't help but hope that Konemi was alright after she had disapeared so suddenly last night. He thought for a moment about showing up at the Dance Rave early and she how the girl was doing. He decided against it according to the thought that she might prefer to be left alone. Though maybe she needed companionship? Gathering his nerve Talon stood up and made his way to the door.  
  
"Talon."  
  
Talon turned around, looking at the violet eyed hacker. "Linux."  
  
"You're goin to see Konem...I mean Jen, right?"  
  
"Guess so, not exactly sure if she's gonna wanna see me."  
  
"I'm comin along."  
  
Talon sighed. "I don't think she's gonna wanna sit arount a fire sharin her father's exploits just yet Linux."  
  
Linux smirked. "Ya, like I'm the ultimate DC fan. Actually I was hoping I could sneak a look at Hunter's computers."  
  
"Oh right, ya your probably hoping she could sneak you in."  
  
"At least look the other way. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Ya sure, knock yourself out"  
  
When Talon entered the Dance Rave with Linux he was surprised to see Konemi on the stage again. The young dancer was down on her knees, back to the door as she continued to shake. In her hands she still clutched the stolen visor.  
  
Talon reached out for the girl, unsure of how to act. "Konemi?"  
  
Konemi looked at Talon. "I know who killed my father."  
  
She handed the visor to Talon, who stepped up to the stage and put the object on. The monitor immediatly displayed the entry logs, scrolling all the way to the Konami King, Konemi's father. It was the name just above it that caught Talon's eye.  
  
Linux stared at the monitor in disbelief. "Inferno?"  
  
Talon removed the visor, still staring at the frozen monitor. "I don't believe it."  
  
  
"You little thief!"  
  
All three turned around imediatly, facing the one man in question, Inferno himself. The other boy was furious as he stormed up to the stage and snatched the visor away from Talon. "I don't care who you are! No one steals from me!"  
  
Talon folded his arms. "Expecially if it can incriminate you huh Inferno?"  
  
"Did ya hit you head on the stage Talon?"  
  
Konemi stood up, clenching her fists as she kept her arms glued to her sides, facing Inferno head on. "You killed my father."  
  
Inferno narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Talon nodded his head to the still frozen monitor and Inferno followed the gaze to his own nickname staring back at him. "Yea so?"  
  
"You logged onto that visor, fixed it so it would malfunction and kill Louis Patriarch. Why Inferno? Were you that desperate to be a DC Fighter? Your own pride get in the way?"  
  
Inferno was infuriated, his face had gotten so red it looked like someone had taken a paintbrush to it. It looked like the boy was ready to explode. "You're a damn idiot Talon! We didn't even GET that visor until a few weeks ago! Or maybe ya think I FLEW to New York on my spare time of looking for any lousy job I can get!"  
  
"You really wern't the one."  
  
"Well what the hell do you think Talon?! I'm not a killer. Any self respecting hacker could have put my name up there. Hell Linux could have done it!"  
  
He made a wide gesture over to the violet eyed girl who had now aproached the stage with the others. Talon was speechless with Inferno'slogic. It all made sense, no way Inferno could have hacked his way through. "Well who did then?"  
  
"Hunter."  
  
Talon glanced at Konemi then followed her eyes to the stairs. Hunter was standing at the bottom. There was no telling how long the man had been there, the view was so darkened no one would be able to tell if anyone was there by just a glance. The Dance Rave owner began his approach and everone suddenly became aware of the gun he held in his hand. Now there was no question of who. 


	12. Tell Me Why

All four stared at Hunter, neither daring to move. The club owner turned to Linux, keeping his gun trained on Konemi.   
  
"You, lock the door."  
  
Linux looked at Hunter, hesitating for a moment. She then glanced at Konemi and walked over to the door, shutting it and making sure it was locked. Hunter nodded in satisfaction as Linux returned to the group.   
  
"Let's all move over to the back. Slowly."  
  
  
Konemi stared at Hunter in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
Inferno scoffed. "Isn't it obvious. There's your sabatour Talon."  
  
Hunter nodded. "You know why, as your flame haired friend so eloquently put it. I'm very sorry about this, it couldn't be helped. If you'd just minded your own business."  
  
Konemi stared at Hunter. "Inferno didn't kill my father. You did."  
  
He laughed. "Are you kidding? Inferno saved your life. Of course I'm sure he wasn't aware of it. That visor I gave you would have finished it quickly, a simple brain hemorage. All I needed wasa chance for you to use that combat disc. That was easy, bringing The Reaper in to challenge, you couldn't resist defending your friends. You'd have been dead soon enough if Inferno hadn't thrown that damn visor to the ground. Now we're going to have to do it a lot more messy then I would have liked."  
  
"You murdered my father."  
  
"Yes, I did. But the deal was only for your father. That should have been it, how could I know you'd come around here snooping. I'm sorry for your mother, it doesn't look like she's ever going to see you again."  
  
"What deal?"  
  
"I'm keeping that confidential, not that you'll have too long to worry about that little fact, seeing as you'll all be dead in the next few minutes."  
  
Talon scowled. "you idiot, you can't kill us all."  
  
"Actually I can. People disapear in the abandoned districts every day, what's four people in the grand scheme?"  
  
He continued to keep his eyes on the four as he attached a silencer to his gun. "I'll open the club later on account my assistant is missing. How was I supposed to know the leaders of Black Falcon and Red Flare were missing too? Much less our young hacker. I really did like you Konemi. You got guts, the unfortunate thing was that you wouldn't leave things well enough alone."  
  
Inferno narrowed his eyes. The boy's face was red with fury, he didn't like to be threatened much then being accused accused. This coupled with his temper made him react quickly and he charged Hunter head on. Hunter noticed the charging dancer a little two late, getting two shots in the boy's direction before the full strength of Inferno's body came crashing down on the older man, pushing him onto a table in the back room and crushing some delicate equiptment. Inferno was still breathing heavily when the others caught up. The Red Flare leader was still red in the face with anger, adrehnaline rushing through his body as he remained on top of Hunter. Talon immediatly picked up the gun and then looked at Inferno.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
Inferno glared. "I refuse to be threatened by middle aged hitmen. Now help me tie this bastard up so I don't have to keep sitting on him!"  
  
Talon smirked, grabbing a chord. "Okay fine, whatever you say linebacker."  
  
"Asshole, don't ever call me that again."  
  
Konemi glanced outside. "I'll get some help."  
  
Linux looked at Konemi. "Not much luck there, there are no patrols in this district."  
  
Konemi ignored the other girl and ran out the backroom, hurridly trying to open the door. Finally she jerked it open, looking up and staring at the tall shadow in the doorway. Genma looked down at Konemi partly in curiousity. "Unusual for the door to be locked isn't it?"  
  
Konemi stared at Genma, frozen for a moment. Finally she grabbed the man by the arm and proceeded to nearly drag him into the backroom. Genma followed along in brief confusion, until he reached the backroom. There Konemi let him go and the dancer looked around. His gaze first met Inferno and he grabbed his arm, turning it over. "You've been shot."  
  
Inferno yanked his arm away. "I'll be fine."  
  
He nodded and knelt down to Hunter. Seeing an opportunity, the Dance Rave owner spoke. "These kids are nuts! They're planning to kill me!"  
  
Genma smirked. "Hmph. Well I don't know about that, I've known at least Konemi for a few years and other then being headstrong like her father, I'd say she was sane enough. But then, that makes me wonder why you're tied up, and why one of these kids has a gun with a silencer."  
  
Konemi nodded. "He's the one who murdered my father Genma. He tried to kill us too."  
  
Genma smiled, turning back to Hunter. "Well it appears we've got one gun, a bullet wound, and the word of three people against you. I imagine you will be very famous once this gets out. They're not likely to go easy on you, would you like to say something on you're behalf?"  
  
Hunter scowled. "I only did as I was told."  
  
"And who told you?"  
  
"I don't know! Another dancer, you guys are always so competative."  
  
Genma smirked. "Well someone really must be desperate to win then."  
  
He stood up and turned to Inferno. "I suggest you have that arm looked at. Someone really wants to win the next competition. With Patriarch gone the championship is up for grabs."  
  
Konemi looked at The Reaper. "There's still one Patriarch left."  
  
Genma looked at the girl. "I know what you're thinking. Don't. You're mother would never forgive me and you're father would eternally throttle me in the next life. No."  
  
"But we could find..."  
  
Genma cut her off. "I said No. Now assuming there's a phone here, I'm going to make a few calls and get this guy shipped out. All of you can go home. Kid, you stay here and let me make sure that arms looked at. Konemi, don't you even think about it."  
  
Konemi frowned and the group disbanded, all except Inferno returning to their formor location. 


	13. Decision of the Konami Princess

I don't own DDR! Nope! Not Mine!  
  
  
================================  
  
  
Legolas shook his head and smiled to himself. "I can't believe Inferno saved your butts. Man he's never gonna let us live this down."  
  
Talon folded his arms. "Yeah, well, Inferno is really the least of our problems. We got some authorities comin so any of you needin to lay low better split until we leave. Also, we're all gonna have to move on when this is over. With Hunter out this place is gonna die fast."  
  
Hawk shook her head. "Hunter huh? Never woulda thought the old guy had it in him. You know you're lucky you didn't get killed."  
  
Konemi barely listened to the conversation, choosing instead to sit back on one of the crates. She stood withdrawn from the group, still not yet comprehending the truth of her father's killer. She just couldn't understand that the man she had begun to know and trust was a murderer. He had nearly killed her and Talon and she felt guilty for bringing him into her mess.   
  
"You know there's a lot of people who want to hoist you up on their backs and start cheering."  
  
Konemi looked up at Dean, the other girl wore a fuscia cap that resembled the 1920's style with a tube top and jeans with sneakers. Konemi nodded. "There's also people who want to throw me out a window."  
  
Dean shrugged. "We'll find someplace else. Hey, we might even find someone to take over for that piss ant Hunter." Konemi's eyes widened slightly but Dean just smiled. "He did try to kill you didn't he?"  
  
Konemi nodded. "I accused Inferno and he saved our lives."  
  
"Hey, don't let that volcano fool you. Inferno will act like a hotheaded asshole but he's pretty much an okay guy. Regardless of what some of us here would like to think."  
  
"There is no longer a reason for me to stay here."  
  
Dean frowned, but nodded as she stood up. "Just be sure you don't leave anything behind. I do know there is at least one person you could say goodbye to, at the very least."  
  
Konemi looked up and watched Dean walk away.   
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Genma dropped the bullet onto a plate and then completed securing a scrap from his cape over the boy's arm. Inferno looked down at the job, a little bit in surprise about The Reaper's apparent concern. Inferno winced when Genma pulled the makeshift bandage tight.  
  
"That'll do for now, should probably have a doctor look at it though." He looked up at Inferno and then went to cleaning up the mess. "You're lucky. He could have hit you in a lot more painful places then that."  
  
He scowled. "Like what."  
  
"Like your chest. Or your knees." He nodded to Inferno's legs. "Your dancing would near be over if you got hit in the leg. Risky stunt."  
  
"It makes no difference."  
  
"Hmph. You got fire kid. A credit to your name." He patted Inferno on the arm, making the boy wince again. "But you're also stubborn, Headstrong and rash. You could do with some patience."  
  
"What makes you think I asked for your help?"  
  
Genma grinned. "You remind me of a brash kid I used to know."  
  
"Yea? and what happened to him?"  
  
The Japanese dancer smiled slightly. "He learned a little temperence, and he did better for it."  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
"You're still upset? Even after all this?"  
  
Konemi looked at Talon and nodded as he sat down on the balcony with her. The guy seemed to have managed to break away from the attention and was finally able to be left alone. Actually it looked liked Legolas was entertaining to group now. Konemi sighed. "What you call all this isn't over yet. Someone's still out there running free after killing my father."  
  
Talon frowned. "Look you've come this far. Now the authorities know and with something high profile as this, you can rest with the opsessing."  
  
Konemi shot a look at Talon. "You think I'm obsessing? So I should just let the murderer go huh? Let them get away with killing my father."  
  
"Konemi this has been enough strain on you already. What good would it do for you to get more involved?"  
  
"This is my father!"  
  
"I understand that Konemi. But going on like this, chasing after these these things. It's obsessive, and it's going to kill you!"  
  
The sudden raise in voice had drawn attention from the crowd below and Hawk looked up in concern at her brother. Nick glanced at her, sharing the same feelings. Linux frowned. "Shouldn't we go up there?"  
  
Nick spoke. "No."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Ah the trials and tribulations of a lover's quarrel." He grinned at Nick and Hawk. "You remember those don't you?"  
  
Hawk shot Legolas a look that told him in a not-so-polite way that he should shut up.  
  
Konemi turned away from Talon and stood up, walking into one of the office rooms. Talon stood up to follow, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to die Konemi. Jen."  
  
Konemi turned around, looking at Talon. "You have to know what it's like Talon. To love someone so much you would do anything for them."  
  
"Believe me I do. But not like this, not dangling yourself like bait."  
  
"I have to do this Talon."   
  
"And what if you die?"  
  
"Then I'll die."  
  
Talon frowned. "Is that what your father would want for you."  
  
Konemi bowed her head. "Maybe not, but if I don't, others will die in my place. If no one is caught then people will begin to relize they can rig the games. They can kill DCers and eliminate the competition. It's not just about me anymore Talon, not just about my dad. I realized that the moment Hunter drew a weapon. If it's not stopped here and now, then it won't stop at all, things will just get more out of control."  
  
Talon nodded. "I don't want you to put yourself in this kind of danger."  
  
"What is more threatening then the daughter of the great dance king?"  
  
"You overestimate yourself."  
  
"First rule of DC. Never hesitate."  
  
"Second rule of DC. Overconfidence is the demon of failure."  
  
"Oh come on, if you're so worried just go with her!"  
  
Konemi and Talon turned to the door, and Legolas. Behind him was Hawk, Nick, Linux, Dean, and anyone else who could manage to cram themselves in the doorway. Hawk grinned slightly. "Go on, me and Nick will hold down the fort. By the way." She tossed Talon a set of keys. "Maybe you should....step on it?"  
  
  
Talon stared at the keys. "Hawk this is for hospital runs!"  
  
"Emergencies bro. Sides if Konemi here is so into getting there in time, she can make sure it's ready for any future ailments."  
  
Konemi nodded and she followed Talon down to the basement office, where he then wheeled out an old motercycle. He tossed a helmet over to the girl before fastening one himself. "Make sure to hold on. I'm not kidding these things go fast."  
  
"You never told me your real name."  
  
"Is it really that important?"  
  
Konemi nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Kevin Davison. And yes, I'm well aware of the irony."  
  
"What Irony?"  
  
Talon grinned. "Nevermind." 


	14. Tremor

Talon just stare out atthe remarkably high buildings. Not since the war had such magnificent skyscrapers been created and now they were almost non-existant. The population seemed to have just exploded. He had never before seen so many people. He had to hold his nose at the sudden odor that overpowered his senses. Konemi noticed Talon's discomfort and smiled. "That's the corn plant."  
  
"It stinks."  
  
"It's being refined."  
  
"Just wish we hadn't run out of gas back there."  
  
"We made it pretty far didn't we?"  
  
Talon smiled. "Ya I guess. How did you get all theway to Chicago anyway?"  
  
"I walked, mostly."  
  
"Oh you gotta be kiddin me."  
  
"Well I did get rides."  
  
"Right, so where to now?"  
  
Konemi scanned the area until she finally pointed to a specific direction. "There."  
  
Talon nodded to the driver as they stepped off the bus and continued walking along the street. He hadn't seen so many people around in a long time. This was probably due to the fact that New York was more populated and that the DC games were in less then a week. He was more following Konemi then anything. In a place he'd never been withought even knowing exactly where they were going how could he not? He was used knowing exactly what was going on. Here he was a stranger and it was a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Konemi. Where exactly are we going?"  
  
Konemi stopped. She took a breath and got that far away look before turning back to Talon to respond. "Home."  
  
"With your mom?"  
  
Konemi bowed her head. "...I don't really know what to do. Now that I'm here, I have no idea where to begin, my mom, I havn't seen her in months. What will she say when she sees me Talon? I'm lost."  
  
Talon nodded. "Well why don't we regroup, take a break and get things started up tommorow?"  
  
Konemi smiled. "I'm out of cash. We're pretty much stuck without that."  
  
The boy grinned, comforted to know he could be of some use now. "This is where I come in. It may be a different city but theres thesame old pockets. Come on."  
  
Now it was Talon leading and Konemi only followed as he weaved his way among the people and through the alleys in search of his quarry. Finally the boy smiled as they came upon a door. "Bingo."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"We don't all stay round in Black Falcon forever, a lot of people move on before their 25th birthday. I do happen to know at least a few guys in New York. I mean it is the Dance Capitol of America isn't it?"  
  
"What about LA?"  
  
"What about LA? Not many people are willing to travel that far."  
  
He smiled and knocked on the door several times. "Tremor! Open up!"  
  
The door swung open, revealling a very irrtated older man with long brown hair. For a brief moment Konemi's heart leapt as she saw her father's face in the other man. Her elation was short lived however, as reality struck her hard and she became aware of the unique differences that seperated the two men. The man spoke. "What?!" He looked straight at Konemi and then glanced at Talon, his eyes softened and he gave out a whoop. "Talon! My man how are ya! How's your sister? Wait, How's the gang? No, scratch that. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Talon grinned. "It'll take awile ta explain Tremor."  
  
"Well I'm listenin."  
  
"This is Kon...."  
  
"Jen." Konemi replied, now feeling it necessary to reveal her name now that she was home again. "Jen Patriach."  
  
Tremor took a step back in brief shock. "Woah you gotta be kiddin me. Talon what the hell have you guys been doin?"  
  
Talon smiled slightly. "I'll tell ya, but we kind of need a place to stay for the night, if it's alright."  
  
"Hell, mi casa es su casa. Come on in. But your tellin me everything."  
  
Talon smiled. "Sure Tremor."  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Hawk leaned back against Nick as they sat by the fire, his arms wrapped around her waist. It had been days since Konemi and Talon had left, things had been a lot quieter since, at least it seemed that way. Everyone was just on their toes with everything going on. "Keep thinking about my little bro, wonderin if they made it."  
  
"Hm. They made it."  
  
"You're so confident."  
  
"It's important to trust this."  
  
"Well if I'm not mistaken you've been a little concerned yourself lately."  
  
"It's not Talon, it's Inferno's sudden decision to leave."  
  
"You don't think he abandoned his gang? Talon would never do that, not so immediatly."  
  
"He did appoint a successor."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Shenlong."  
  
"Shenlong. And that's why you're concerned huh? Shenlong."  
  
"The guys a mystery, just showed up one day. He's smart enough, but you can't predict him."  
  
Hawk smiled. "You just don't like Enigmas."  
  
"He's got secrets Hawk."  
  
"We all have our secrets. Anyway Inferno's trusted him all this time and ya know he's keptthe guy in line. Admit it, you just don't adjust to change well."  
  
Nick consented. "Alright, I don't."  
  
Hawk smiled. "There, was that so difficult?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Hawk grinned, resting her head on Nick's chest. "You're honest."  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
Tremor's eyes widened. "Oh you gotta be kiddin me."  
  
Talon shook his head. "Fraid not, truth all the way."  
  
Tremor smiled lightly. "Well ain't that just a kick in the ass for ya. You guys know they got a new DC Fighter for America?"  
  
Konemi's intrest was suddeny renewed. "Who?"  
  
"They call him The Blue Wolf. Ya know him?"  
  
Konemi nodded. "He was secondary fighter to my dad. It's not too surprising."  
  
"Ya well they say he's the one to watch this year if America's gonna remain in the undisputed championship." 


	15. Tournament Grounds

Talon stopped as he stared at the building. It was two stories tall, almost a silvery color or pure white depending on how the light reflected off it. There were several windows along the outer walls and two main doors that lead to the entrance. Before the building there was something of a courtyard with a great fountain in the middle displaying the stone figures of a man and woman dancing. Along the edges were wooden benches and near the front end of the courtyard was two tall postor billboards standing on opposite ends that held the weeks events printed on the sheets. Nearer to the entrance on either side of the doors were colorful letters stacked verticaly, both reading DDR.   
  
Talon blinked and shook his head. "Man I feel like such a bumpkin round here. Least in Chicago I knew what was goin on."  
  
Tremor smirked. "Ya get used to it Talon." He then looked at Konemi. "So...Jen, Why ya wanna come here?"  
  
Konemi stared at the building, her eyes fixed on the entrance. She barely awknowledged her two companions and it was as if the girl was locked in a trance. "To avenge my father."  
  
She then began walking towards the entrance without a moments hesitation. Tremor looked at Talon. "Bit heavy ain't she?"  
  
Talon sighed. "She needs to do this Tremor, nothing I can say will stop her."  
  
Tremor nodded and the two followed Konemi to the entrance just a few steps behind. The inside of the DDR complex was even more outstanding then the outside. It seemed like dancers from all over the world had gathered, private and public as the main hall was packed with every concievable costume and every nationality. Konemi didn't waste any time as she proceeded to the front desk. Talon himself lingered. "Holy shit."  
  
Tremor nodded. "Oh ya, you have to see it to believe it."  
  
Talon nodded. "Well I believe it. Best dancers in the world."  
  
"Every damn year. Prestige, power, but the big prize is the big share of energy reserves."  
  
Talon smirked. "Not like we're ever gonna see any of it. Damn suits waste every ounce they get."  
  
"Hmm. Well word is Patriarch built up enough reserves we might see a small percentage if we win this year."  
  
"How much of a percentage?"  
  
"About 0.06%"  
  
Talon laughed. "Ya, that's if they don't decide to tempt a trip to space."  
  
"Two words Talon. Nuclear Power."  
  
Talon grinned. "They're insane."  
They looked to where Konemi was at the Registration desk. The woman barely looked up as the girl aproached, continueing to record the entries into her computer and on paper.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Jen Patriarch."  
  
The woman dropped her pen and slowly looked up, attempting to confirm what she had just heard. Indeed standing before her was the daughter of Konami King, Louis Patriarch. Her voice shook as she tried to recover from the shock. "Alright...do you have a sponsor?"  
  
Konemi hesitated. "Actually I..."  
  
"That she does."  
  
Konemi and the lady looked at Tremor, even Talon was surprised as Tremor put his card on the desk. "Courtosyof Brahma King Fish."  
  
Talon looked at the man. "I didn't know you owned your own company."  
  
Tremor winked, speaking softly to the boy. "Actually it's owned by my boss, although I'm ure investment in Jen Patriarch will pay off."  
  
Talon smirked and the woman nodded, entering the sponser into the database. "Do you have your DC disc?"  
  
Konemi shook herhead. "I need a new one."  
  
"Alright you'll have to go upstairs to the qualification room. You'll also need authorization from a parent or legal guardian. Do you have a dance name?"  
  
Konemi nodded. "It's Konemi."  
  
The woman nodded and handed Konemi a sheet of paper. "Please get this signed and then proceed to the qualification room. You have one week until two hours before the contest to fully register. Good luck." 


	16. Shenlong's Deal

"HE WHAT?!"  
  
Nick scowled as Storm relayed the information to him. Returning from the old dance rave it had been less then a week and now he was being told Red Flare was taking the club over. Shenlong was pulling the rug right out from under them.   
  
Hawk folded her arms. "Looks like Shenlong wants to play a little hardball."  
  
Nick nodded. "If he gets away with this, that's it we're out of here."  
  
Hawk smiled slightly. "Probably thinks he can get away with it, with my brother and Inferno out."  
  
Dean folded her arms, looking at Nick. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
Nick stood up. "We should go over there. Pay him a visit."  
He then walked out the door and down the street, a large group of Black Falcon gathering beind them as they made their way over to the Dance Rave. Nick reached the door, forcing it open. "Shenlong."  
  
The red haired man and half the members of Red Flare turned their heads as Black Falcon entered the club. Shenlong approached Nick, assesing the situation. "Hello Black Falcon."  
  
Legolas scowled, pushing himself ahead and presenting a fist to the new Red Flare leader. "Don't give us hello ya cheat! Tryin to throw us on our asses outta the territory!"  
  
Dean grabbed Legolas, pulling him back before he caused anymore trouble, the boy's protests being made known publicly as he continued to shout obscenities and objections. Shenlong nodded briefly, his attention focused on Nick. "How do you want to settle this?"  
  
"I've never had much intrest in DC to settle arguments."  
  
Shenlong lips moved into a half smile. "An honorable proposal."  
  
He gestured for Red Flare to clear a space as Nick instructed the same to his group. The two men stood in the center of a forming circle, both taking a fighting stance. Nick parted his legs, putting himself in perfect balance, a defensive position.   
  
Shenlong stood relaxed, watching his opponent. Finally Shenlong took a fighting stance, putting his hands up as he judged the other man. For awile the two just stood there, watching eachother, neither wanting to make the first move. They circled, both patient until Shenlong made his move, trying for a blow at Nick's shoulder. Nick blocked and then tried his move.  
  
Shenlong avoided the attack with lightning fast reflexes and then attacked again, the match getting serious. Both opponents moved quickly, avoiding and blocking attacks, moving faster then many could tell. Nick's disciplined and calculating moves helped him hold his own, often getting a few hits in. However, it was Shenlong's skill and movements that clearly had the advantage. His fluid movements helped him avoid the majority of blows and allowing him to get a few on Nick. Shenlong punched Nick in the jaw, forcing the man back. Nick took a step back to regain balance before attacking again.  
  
Shenlong stood erect. "Do you concede?"  
  
Nick wiped his mouth, standing fully to meet Shenlong. "You're playing with me."  
  
Shenlong nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
Nick retook a fighting stance. "Don't hold back."  
  
Shenlong stared at Nick, remaining silent. Finally he nodded. "Very well. Have it your way."  
His face grew serious and in a movement too quick to see, punched Nick again in the jaw, throwing him back. Nick stared at Shenlong, not wasting anytime as he attacked, the fight growing serious. Nick jumped, roundhouse kicking Shenlong in the head while at the same time Shenlong hit Nick in the shin as he jumped, throwing him off balance. Nick recovered, using his hands to land first and coming after Shenlong again. The fight continued on for another half hour until Shenlong roundhouse kicked Nick in the ribs. Unrelenting he continued his attack by punching Nick in the chest, face and finally gut, sending Nick reeling and down to the floor. Nick coughed, trying to get up but too exausted to continue the fight. Shenlong stood and approached Nick, stopping before him and offering his hand.  
  
"A territory is no good without rivals."  
  
Nick glanced at the hand, then to Shenlong, breathing heavily. "What Do you offer."  
  
"Something that would benefit us both."  
  
Nick continued to studdy Shenlong, then finally nodded, grasping the man's hand and allowing himself to be helped up.  
******************************  
  
Konemi looked down, standing at the doorstep. Talon looked at the girl, not yet knowing what to say. Finally she spoke. "This is where you live?"  
  
"I don't know what to tell her."  
  
Talon placed his hand on Konemi's shoulder to offer his support. Konemi looked up, turning her head to the boy. Through all this he was constantly by her side and she didn't know how to thank him. The door opened, taking both by surprise. Talon stared at the woman who stood in the doorway. Taller then Konemi by 6 inches, brown eyes and ebony black hair with straight hair that was shoulder length. Looking at the woman longer he could tell that this was Konemi's mother.  
  
The woman stared down at Konemi, shivering like she was about to break down any minute, overwhelmed at seeing her daughter standing in front of her after so long. "Jen."  
  
Konemi couldn't take it anymore, embracing her mother. "Mom!"  
  
Konemi sat on the couch, drinking a soda, not willing to look at her mother just yet. Talon felt a little uncomfortable being there. He felt out of place, so he sat quietly, keeping quiet while Konemi and her mother sorted things out.  
  
Anara Patriarch looked at her daughter. "I didn't think you'd ever come back. I was worried Jen. First your father, then you."  
  
Konemi nodded. "I'm sorry mother." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "You're not the only reason I came back, there's something I need to do."  
  
Anara shook her head. "No."  
  
"You havn't even heard what I was going to say."  
  
"You're thinking of something dangerous."  
  
"Mom. Dad was murdered. Do you really think the police are going to find the killer on their own? The DC Board? Mom I want to compete."  
  
"So you can die? No, I won't allow you."  
  
"Mom, if you won't let me, I'll do this on my own, whether you like it or not. I'm asking you because I care."  
  
Anara shook her head. "Konemi, if you want to be a DC fighter I will support you. But if you enter this event, you will never be forgiven."  
  
Konemi sighed and bowed her head. She thought this would happen, she just never prepared herself for it. "I'm sorry mother."  
  
She then set down her drink and stood up, walking toward the door. Talon looked unsure of himself for a moment but then followed, both exiting the home together. Anara Patriarch satthere, watching her daughter leave. When the door closed behind them she still watched it, hoping against hope that Jen would return. After awile she sighed sadly, already missing her daughter. 


	17. Sandstorm

The broadcast covered all of New York as the DDR event was just one day away from beginning. The entire thing had drawn a crowd as people arrived from all over and reporters gathered to report the event. Lorili Timson was no different.  
  
"Just hours before the annual DDR event and dancers from all over the world have already gathered to participate. Now the biggest news this year is the tragic murder of famed DCer Louis Patriarch as America's Konami King and there is a lot of talk if long time friend and DC second Daren McCoy as The Blue Wolf can fill the large shoes of this DC great. With over 300 participants there is an added bonus as this year's champion will have the opportunity to take the mantle of DC King and with so much talent and skill this year, anything could happen.  
  
Now I've just gotten word that the newest participant in the DC events is Jen Patriarch, daughter of Louis Patriarch. Jen is 14, making her the youngest DC fighter aside from Ireland's own Pixie. It will be exciting to see what this new development will bring as we follow this young girl's progress througout the tournament."  
*************************  
  
Talon looked at Konemi. She wore black leather flares and her usal black shoes. Her top was red with a white streak that went from her neck and down to the botom on both sides. It had short round sleeves and exposed the belly. She wore her usual plaid beret that had been on her head so often Talon could barely picture the girl without it. "Sure you can do this?"  
  
Konemi looked at the other dancers, the stages already set up for the matches and she nodded. "I know I can."  
  
"Best DCers in the world."  
  
The girl looked at her friend. "So was my father."  
  
Talon bowed his head, smiling. "Ya sure. Just be careful. Who's your first opponent."  
  
"Singapore. The Black Fist."  
  
"Well that sounds nice'n friendly."  
  
"He's right over there."  
  
Talon looked at the guy who looked like he was nearly 7 feet tall. He wore a colorful outfit that bore a resemblence to his respective country and a short black glove so well fitted it appeared to have grown off his hand. "Hm. Friendly lookin guy ain't he? Look Jen, just cuz your dad taught you how to dance don't mean your the best. Don't go gettin too down if ya drop out after the first few matches."  
  
"You're calling me Jen now."  
  
Talon smiled. "Ya, I guess I am. Hey it's a nice name and no sense waistin it."  
  
Konemi nodded. "Ya. I'll be fine Talon."  
  
"Why do ya always wear that beret anyway?"  
  
Konemi smiled. "Because my father gave it to me."  
  
Talon watched the girl approach the dance stage, his heart jumping into his throat. Every screen in the room switched on as some showed Konemi and others showed Black Fist, both stepped onto the stage as the visors were inspected, then handed over to the participants. Konemi put onh her visor and switched it on, the information flooding in through the small screen and over her eyes. The screen slowed as the song popped up reavealing for the first time what she would be dancing to. It was Sandstorm this time by Darude, an old beat but still used. In fact there were so many songs used it was near impossible to study and practice every song used in the tournament, that was how it was supposed to be. You had to think on your feet.  
  
The beat and movement began slow, quickly picking up. Her feetmoved quickly as her body went with the music, her entire focus diverted to this one dance. She looked briefly a her opponent, who exchanged the same look with her. When the beat hit Black Fist kicked his leg out at Konemi and touched on her square, forcing the girl to jump over and use Singapore's square.  
  
Talon scowled. "He can't do that!"  
  
Tremor nodded. "Actually, it's legal."  
  
Talon sat back and crossed his arms. "Legal. Yea right."  
  
Konemi continued dancing, now aware of Black Fist as the music continued. Her feet moved in fluid movements as she took her arm and let it carry her around until she came back to face her original position and the song ended.  
  
The points continued to climb up as the audience cheered and clapped. When they stopped Konemi and Talon breathed a sigh of releaf, Konemi was the winner. The entire audience screamed and cheered and for a moment Konemi was reminded of the days of her father. Tremor smiled. "Alright. Boss can't fire me now."  
  
Talon looked at his friend. "Fire you?"  
  
"Well when he found out I signed up to sponser an unknown dancer he was needless to say, upset. But seein as how Jen made it through the first round, I'd say we're clear for now."  
Tremor stood up. "Well. See ya tommorow Wish Konemi luck for me."  
  
"Hey where you goin?"  
  
Tremor smiled, not answering as he left the stands. Talon just sighed and started to make his way down to congradualte Konemi. 


	18. Dance

Okay I'm going to start using real names for the dancers instead of nicknames in this part. The exception is for those already established as their nicknames. There will be other exceptions but I'm going to use the real names the most from now on.  
Right and uhm, I do not own DDR.  
  
======================================  
  
Talon stared at the room, danceres were all over, nearly every contestant in the tournament was on the floor, some even executing dances and moves he had never even seen before. It made him laugh to think back that he had been the top dancer in the abandoned district. He even wondered how much Konemi really knew about dancing considering what he had seen now. "When you said we were going to a party, I didn't think it would be this...intense."  
  
Konemi nodded as she watched one dancer spin on the floor, supported by only his hands. "This is the DDR Dance Party forthe opening night of competition."  
  
Talon nodded. "I get it." He suddenly smiled then turned to Konemi. "Jen, Konemi, how bout we dance?"  
  
Konemi blinked, looking at Talon. "Are you sure?"  
  
Talon grinned. "Hey, Damned if I'm gonna miss this opportunity, let's see what you got."  
  
Konemi stared at Talon and finally nodded, taking his hand as the boy led her out on the dance floor to the end of Dam Dariram. Finally Talon looked up as a faster beat came on. "Captain Jack. Old song."  
  
Konemi grinned slightly. "Think you can keep up?"  
  
"Hell I can dance circles around this song."  
  
Konemi smiled as Talon picked her up and spun her around and they promanaded down, stopping and turning their heads. They faced eachather and danced, moving their feet faster, back and forth. Konemi fell back and Talon grabbed onto her arms, pulling her back and vaulting herover, they stood back to back and then Konemi grabbed Talon's arm and swung him around. She grabbed onto his shoulder and mimicked a slow dance, instead moving faster. They spun across the floor until Talon slid her onto his other armand they stood side to side when the song finally ended. Konemi took a long breath and started laughing.   
  
"I never danced like that before!"  
  
Talon smiled. "You know, this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh like that."  
  
Konemi looked at Talon, uncertain of what to say, hesitating at his comment. Talon just smiled and volunteered to change the subject. "So, think ya can stand another one? Or don't tell me the Konami Princess is already tired."  
******************************  
Yelena Spokavich folded her arms as she watched the dancers across the floor, her eyes went towards the camera crew and she smirked. They would be here, sometimes she wished they would take a journey straight off a cliff. Vultures, every last one of them.  
  
"You would think they might have something better to do, eh, Ansel?"  
  
Ansel Beaumont snorted. "Who would not want to watch a bunch of idiots dancing around to pointless music?"  
  
Yelena grinned. "You are too serious my friend. Have recent events left you bitter?"  
  
"You know me Yelena, I am always bitter."  
  
Yelena smiled, bowing her head as if deep in thought. This was true, Ansel never gave an inch when it came to to matters of an easy going nature, at least not to anyone he didn't know. It was just his way and Yelena had come to accept the French DC fighter's bitter personality, even like it. Truth was that she often found it refreshing. "True. Yet sometimes I think it is the nerves of the competition that put you in such a mood. Maybe you should get a woman to loosen you up tonight. And perhaps if it goes well, the next morning too."  
  
"Must you always resort to sexual humor?"  
  
"If it means making you uncomfortable. Then yes. Oh look, they're pointing that blasted thing at us arn't they?"  
  
"oui, I imagine we might be somewhere in those tabloids."  
  
"Again? ah wishful thinking darling. They've well gotten over the love affair and secret marraige, I believe we might be old news."  
  
"It astounds me how quickly they can cook up lies. If truth had spread nearly as quickly we may have avoided quite a deal of environmental suffering."  
  
"An environmentalist now? My arn't we full of surprises tonight."  
  
"Surprises are not limited to me Yelena."  
  
"Oh yes I forgot. Do you really believe what they're saying about Louis?"  
  
"Hm. Murder seems unlikely, another lie cooked up by the tabloids."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Ansel."  
  
Both dancers turned around and looked at Genma Tamayuki, the Japanese dancer had just arrived. "I was there, the guy was murdered."  
  
Yelena. "Kind of makes you wonder doesn't it? So Genma, I heard you picked up a new kid."  
  
Genma nodded. "Word travels quickly."  
  
"Come on Reaper, you didn't really think you could keep this quiet."  
  
Genma smiled. "I wasn't planning on it."  
  
Ansel nodded to Talon. "Is that the kid there?"  
  
Genma looked over at Talon, then at Konemi, frowning slightly. "No it's not, since when did Jen Patriarch arrive in New York?"  
Yelena smirked. "My Genma, you havn't been paying attention to the news have you? That girl just happens to be participating."  
  
Genma nodded. "I see." 


	19. Maximum Paranoia

First of all I am very sorry for my two week delay in this story. Around this time of year I go through a very long writers block that begins in febuary and can last til winter and as you can see I am way past that. I thought I could avoid it by writing ahead but as you can also see, I could not keep it up. Hence the two week gap. Not to mention Real life has put me on a spin that I've barely had a chance to concentrate on anything like sitting down and writing a decent chapter.  
  
Well if you would all just bare with me I will try to keep up, just don't make plans to kill me if I am a bit late.  
  
In addition, due to some stupid certain webpage with many many problems. I have been unable to upload this until now.  
  
Right and...I do not own DDR...well I do..but I don't own the rights to it.  
==============================================  
  
The second day of the tournament things picked up. Most of the minor dancers having washed out on day one the competition had become more advanced, more serious. At 150 the competetors had been halved, and now they would be cut in half again, leaving few to move onto the next round. Konemi had managed to reach the first day, now she just needed to get through the second.  
  
"Nice to see you again Jen."  
  
Konemi stopped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Slowly she turned around and looked up, staring nervously at Genma. "Genma."  
  
"Who did you think it was?" Genma scowled. "Got yourself a death wish. Maybe go join your father in the afterlife? What were you thinking?"  
  
Konemi shook her head, she couldn't believe Genma was acting thisway. Right on the game floor. "It's not like that."  
  
"Oh of course how could I forget? What is this about? Displaying youself out so someone can kill you?" He grabbed her wrist, holding her firm to prevent her from leaving. "Child you do not understand. Go home before you DO end up killin yourself."  
  
Konemi struggled from his grip, on the verge of tears. "Let me go. You are NOT my father."  
  
"No Jen, I am not, but even he would have enough sense to keep you out of this. Are you just stupid? I told you to stay out of this!"  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Talon pushed Genma out of the way, furious that he would begin to yell at her in front of everyone. "You don't control her."  
  
Genma let go of Konemi and looked at Talon. "No. Because if I did she would not be here. I hope you know. If she dies, you will be responsible!" He then looked behind Talon. "Michael. Hurry up."  
  
Genma walked off towards the dance floor, while a familiar boy with flame hair tried tokeep up. Talon's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Inferno? Holy Shit man, you're Michael? What the hell ya doin here?!"  
  
Inferno stopped and looked at Talon. "Working, Got myself in trainin."  
  
"Under the Reaper?"  
  
"Well what the hell d'ya think?" He glanced at Konemi. "Ya know ya ought ta listen. Even I know how these DC's gotta be dangerous. Reaper ain't stupid."  
  
Konemi looked at Inferno. "I think I can make my own decisions."  
  
Inferno studied the girl, but shrugged. "Yer life, however short ya got left." He then glanced at Talon, "Can't believe ya'd be supporting her though, you're usually more careful with yer own group."  
  
With that Inferno left after The Reaper. Talon sighed and shook his head. "Ya know he's right."  
  
"So you're taking their side?"  
  
Talon backed away, not wanting to upset Konemi. "Hey I'm not taking anyone's side, but ya gotta admit. What you're doing, it is pretty dangerous."  
  
"What I do with my life is my business."  
  
He sighed, hesitent to speak for a moment. "Konemi, Same old story, but I don't think you're thinking this through. I'm starting to wonder if this is less about you're dad and more bout what you got to prove."  
  
"You don't understand. You really pretended didn't you? All this time...you're just like them."  
  
"You're not thinking clearly Jen. Listen to me."  
  
Jen just shook her head and walked to the dance floor, turning away from Talon. He didn't have any right, this was about her father. It was all about him, there was nothing to do with pride.  
  
As she began the second round she moved like a girl posessed. Every single move she made was stunning as a tremendous amount of effort was put forth and she flew through the rounds, mastering Midnight Blaze, True, Generation and Rythem and Police. Her feet moved with sudden speed that she never relented, Konemi was rising to the top.  
  
"Well, you are indeed Patriarch's daughter."  
  
Konemi turned around, looking at Russia's Ember. Her long blonde hair was tied with a bow, tresses falling on both sides of her face. Konemi nodded.  
  
Ember smiled and placed on her visor. "Well it's the last round today, why don't we say kick it up a notch?"  
  
Konemi turned to Ember, her hand on her hip. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Maximum Paranoia."  
  
Konemi stared at the woman. Maximum Paranoia had been a later remix of the original version, it was one of the hardest songs and even the DDR Masters had difficulty. Konemi considered the suggestion for a moment then nodded. "Fine."  
  
Ember nodded and turned around, she looked to the judges and waited for their approval. Legionnare frowned. "Showoff."  
  
Ember heard her friend's comment and gave him a quick smile before turning back as the song began. The speed was immediate and both dancers had to move fast, there was barely any time to think or calculate moves. Finally when Konemi hit the top arrow she found a pause and moved, flipping over a full 180 and hitting 3 arrows with her hands before moving back and landing to her feet. Ember bent back ward herself and flip flopped. Their feet began to move at a greater speed, attempting to keep up, both missed more then two steps from perfection. The song seemed to go on forever as Ember and Konemi foughtto keep up. This was Maximum Paranoia, this was the song of a true DC master.  
  
Finally the music stopped, the crowd roared and thetwo contestants breathed heavily as the points becan climbing on the scoreboard. Konemi and Ember stood unsteadily, neither looked up. Ember took off her visor and shook away the beads of sweat running down her forhead. Konemi took a few moments before sheremoved her own visor. The song was exausting to anyone and she could not believe she had even managed to finish it. Her head was spinning as she looked up at the scores, the points were still climbing when her eyes rolled back, her mind going completly black as she fell back onto the stage, hitting it with a loud thud. 


	20. The Blue Wolf

Very sorry and I am sure by now you all hate me for delaying this story. Like I said before I go into a complete writers block during the summer months. I was hoping to have finished this story by now but obviously that is not the case. So to prevent anyu delay the story will end here, yes, I must say this is the last chapter. But notto worry, actually this story has dragged on much longer then I expected and probably turned to be twice as long. Oh my, I do get carried away don't I? Well here it is, the last chapter of Neo-Revolution.  
  
Oh, and I don't own DDR..rights! I don't own the rights  
  
==============================  
  
"Konemi. Konemi?"  
  
Konemi stirred, waking to the sound of a familier voice. Her head felt groggy and it was as if she had gone in head on combat with a freight train, and lost. Gradually she became aware of the silent steady noises that surounded her, the insanely white light blinded her as it bounced off the white bedsheets and hit her sight with more intensity then desired. It took sometimetoadjust before she fully came to and became aware of exactly where she was.   
  
"Welcome back to the living kid."  
  
Konemi adjusted her vision, trying to place a face with the voice. When her eyes focused she found that she did actually recognize the voice, and for good reason. Though why he was here she had yet to discover. "Nick?"  
  
Nick nodded. "It's good you remember. We have a few things to discuss."  
  
"Just a moment Nick."  
  
Konemi sat up to get a better view and the silver haired martial artist turned around to look at Talon who appeared to have only just arrived. The boy abandoned all his previous thoughts on an instant when he saw Konemi, approaching her immediatly. The girl atonce noticed a difference in the appearence of her friend. For one thing his expression was that of genuine concern, even moreso then in the months she had come to know him. "Are you alright Jen?"  
  
Konemi nodded. "A little groggy. The competition?"  
  
Talon winced slightly and it was clear he really didn't want to have to tell her anything about the competition. Loyalty finally broke through and the other dancer answered, shaking his head. "Sorry Nemi...You've been asleep nearly two days. That song nearly killed ya you were so exausted...Ember won by default. You're out Jen."  
  
Konemi bit her lip slightly as if trying to hold back her disapointment, finally she slammed her fist down on her bed. "No!"  
  
Talon bore her frusteration, half expecting it in truth, in the time he had known her Konemi was never one to back down easily. "Konemi calm down, you're supposed to be resting."  
  
Konemi fought back tears, her face a crimson red. "That was my best chance for my father. It was my only chance. Now it's gone. I won't accept it Kevin! I just won't!"  
  
Talon grasped the girl's hand, holding onto it. "You have to Jen, no one is going to let you exaust yourself like that. Forging document authorizations? Yes they found out about that one too. Lucky you are who you are Jen or you'd be in a lot worse trouble. All that stress you been putting yourself through didn't help either."  
  
Konemi was ready to reply when Talon stopped her. "Don't mess with me bout this Jen! Both you an I know you're in no shape ta go through this again. God help me I won't allow it, not like this."  
  
Konemi looked at her friend and finally sighed in defeat, knowing that Talon was right, she wasn't going anywhere. Nick looked at the two and nodded, resigning to his two younger companions as he stood up. "Well I do have some news to share with you. It can wait."  
  
He began to leave, turning around at the door. "I'll meet up with you two later."  
  
With that, Nick was gone. Konemi looked down, staring at her bed in refusal to look at Talon. "I failed."  
  
*****************************  
  
Watching the competition was a lot different then actualy participating. There was a longing for Konemi to continue participation, although her disqualification had made it impossible. Still, the remaining participents were amazing and watching their movements on the dance floor was perfection, a perfection she wanted to be a part of. Talon looked at his friend and as if noticing her regret he put his hand on hers. "Few years, you can be outthere again."  
  
Konemi shook her head. "It's not about that Kevin, competing. I love competing but...even I knew I wouldn't make it to the final round, not in this competition. I guess this was just a long shot. I want to know who killed him, why would anyone?"  
  
Talon looked at Konemi and frowned slightly. Finally he stood up, offering to help Konemi as well. "Let's go, we can check the final showdown later."  
  
Konemi nodded, wanting to be just about anywhere besides watching the tournoment just now.  
  
"Are you both done?"  
  
Talon turned to nick, who had just approached him and Konemi outside the DDR building. "Start talkin Nick. What's this about. Arn't ya supposed to be stayin in Chicago?"  
  
"Hey Talon! Konemi."  
  
Both turned in slight surprise when Linux walked up behind Nick, lugging a laptop along. She smiled, holding the device up. "Bless Hunter for gracious use of his computers."  
  
Nick snorted. "Just about the only thing he was good for."  
  
Talon nodded. "Yea great, cut it Nick. What are ya doin here?"  
  
Nick nodded, getting straight to the point. "Wouldn't believe what Shenlong suggested."  
  
"Shenlong? Inferno's right hand, kinda dark. That Shenlong?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Dance Rave will survive. We're gonna make sure of that. Both of us, rivalries aside."  
  
Talon stared at his friend in disbeleif. "Yer kiddin me. So Black Falcon? And Red Flare?"  
  
Linux nodded. "But really, that's not why we're here. Hunter left behind a lot of fun toys, mostly his computers."  
  
Talon nodded. "Meaning you hid just about half from the authorities."  
  
Linux shrugged and took a seat on a bench. "Hey there was enough to convict him, anyway you know me and computers." She typed into the keyboard then turned the screen around for Talon, Konemi and Nick to see. "Hunter did have a contact. I traced it back."  
  
Talon raised an eyebrow. "Yea?"  
  
Linux nodded. "Anold Haynes ring a bell?"  
  
"The philanthropist guy. Got a small island, few choppers....wipes his ass with $100 dollar bills?"  
  
Linux grinned slightly. "Well some of legolas rubbed off on you...Ya know the guys also into some pretty high stake bets. As if he didn't have enough cash."  
  
Talon suddenly came to a realization, staring at Linux. "Arnold Haynes?"  
  
Linux nodded grimly. "...is Hunter's contact. Had to do a lot of backtracking, but it's there."  
  
Konemi stared in disbelief, barely able to come to terms with the concept. "Arnold Haynes...killed my father?"  
  
Talon shook his head. "Don't make any sense. Why would the guy go an take him out?"  
  
"Exactly what I would like to know kid."  
  
All four turned to look at the new voice, looking at the form of a tall man, over 6 feet. His hair was stright, down to his chin and a light platinum blue. He wore a blue coat, split in the back with no sleeves, but the cuffs rising just a few inches above his shoulders. His atire was almost space age and under his coat was a form fiting tunic and blue pants, the sleeves reaching down to end with triangles that fit over the back of his hands. He wore blue boots as well. In fact ha it not been for his skin the man was almost completly blue, and that included his eyes.  
  
Konemi stared at the man, blinking slightly. "Alex?"  
  
=======================  
  
Boy ain't you happy. One more chapter, I promise. 


	21. Remember You

Yay! It's finished. This is the final ending to Neo Revolution, I hope you will tell me what you think, I've put a lot of effort into it.  
  
Despite this, I do not own DDR.  
  
==============================================  
  
Talon stared at the man before them. The Blue Wolf, this was the Blue Wolf, Louis Patriarch's replacement. The Dancer for America, Alexandir MCcoy, he was here. Blue Wolf bowed his head. "Patriarch wasn't supposed to die like that. I'm sorry kid."  
  
"Why? Why would he kill my father?"  
  
The Blue Wolf looked at Linux and nodded to her, awknowledging Talon as he walkedpast him and approached the girl. "I don't pretend to know the sins of the wealthy, but two to one odds theres money involved."  
  
Briefly the man consided, then looked out to a high tower, the domain of Arnold Haynes. "Look, men with a lot of money also have a lot to lose, they'll do anything to stay on top. That is a warning to you Jen."  
  
The Blue Wolf turned to leave as Konemi hurried to follow, immediatly being prevented by Talon. "Let me go!"  
  
Talon still continued to hold her, turning her harshly to face him as he gripped her shoulders. "Listen for once Jen! This is not something you wanna go messin around with!"  
  
Konemi tried to look away but he immediatly turned her head back towards him. "I'm not saying this lightly Konemi. For gods sake just listen to what everyones been tellin you for once! I Love You Jen. I love you and the world be damned if I loose you like this."  
  
Konemi stared at Talon, her entire body shaking as her tention released. Tears welled in her eyes as she bowed her head in defeat, finally resting her head against his chest as he continued to comfort her.  
  
************************  
  
Five years ago Alex had only been some wannabe DCer. Well, there were lots of guys who fit that description. Of all those people, Alexandir MCcoy had been one of the few to make it yhrough to the top ranks and that was all thanks to Louis Patriarch. Well hell if anyone was gonna kill him and get away with it whether he be God, The Pope, or Arnold Haynes.  
  
"Everyone seems to be making fools lately."  
  
Alex stopped, turning his head 60 degrees to the man in a long black coat known as The Reaper. Genma continued. "You're not planning to confront Haynes on empty accusations and threats are you?"  
  
"That wasn't my initial plan Genma, I figured on coming up with something better along the way."  
  
Genma nodded slightly, crossing his arms over his chest looking ever the imposing figure with that perpetual frown that always seemed to sit on his face. "I really wasn't counting on that. To my surprise there has been an outstanding increase in stupidity following Patriarch's death. It makes one wonder if the man didn't manage to keep up the average of the global intelligence while he was living. But then, you never were easy going to begin with MCcoy."  
  
Alexandir scowled slightly, watching Genma. "Well by all means if you have a better idea let's hear it. Unlike those coorporate sharks I am quite unwilling to let that man get away with murder. Whatever is necessary."  
  
Genma bowed his head and stepped forward. "Go ahead then, I'm not you're mother."  
  
Genma then cast another glance at Alex and continued on. The other man stared at the Reaper then shook his head slightly. "Heartless bitch."  
  
***********************  
  
At the beginning of great oil crisis, many economies collapsed. Several first world nations were brought to their knees, unable to satisfy their dependency on the fossil fuels that had helped them grow. Of all these nations struck, America had been one of the hardest hit. The government had been unable to withstand the economic pressures and the country fell into a weakened state. It was the corperations that had always been so ridiculed that had managed to stay afloat. It was for this reason that many business empires now held more power then their own governments. Arnold Haynes was unchallenged.  
  
Alexandir MCcoy had plans to change all that.  
  
"Mr. MCcoy. What brings the pleasure of your company to my office?"  
  
Barely 5 1/2 feet tall and fitted with a shock of white hair, Arnold Haynes looked far from sinister or evil. His eyes were two water blue beeds, wedged between folds of skin that served as eyelids. To compensate the man appeared to have been fitted with full round bifocals. His aging pale skin told of a man in his fifties, wearing a navy suit that had been tailored to his body which was only slightly more robust then that of a healthy man. Arnold Haynes hardly looked dangerous, but appearences could be decieving.  
  
Alexandir wasn't fooled, he could feel the anger boiling inside him as he spoke through gritted teeth in a vain attempt to hold his temper in check. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Arnold Haynes looked up, just now seeming to notice the full hight blue clad man before him. Barely feigning interest, he looked back down and returned to his paperwork. "I do many things. You'll have to clarify."  
  
Alexandir stepped forward, approaching the man's desk, the cameras followed him through every motion. If security was the true measure of a man's worth, then Arnold Haynes had to be a god. The dancer plaved his hands on the desk, gradually forming fists as he spoke. "Cheating liar. You killed one of the greatest men who ever lived, left a widow, a child, fifteen years old without a father. Does murder ring a bell you pansy wipe asshole?"  
  
Arnold Haynes looked up once more, this time appearing to have more focus on his intruder then before. He removed his bifocals and stood to stare at the other man face to face with an indifferent expression. "I suggest you watch your language in my office, less you want to find yourself with a very short dance career and a life of scrubbing toilets to scrape off a meager living."  
  
He circled around his desk towards the Blue Wolf and Alexandir half expected the cameras to move according to his movements. Apparently the security took no interest in their master as the cameras failed to move. In fact, any indication of security appeared to be malfunctioning. Unwavered, Alexandir continued his accusation. "Admit it you bastard, just admit that you killed him."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Alexandir was clearly caught off guard, doing a double take at the shorter man. "What?"  
  
"Well that's what you wanted wasn't it? A confession?" He turned around to stare out the windows that walled one side of his office. "For liability reasons this aspect of our conversation will not be recorded. It is your word against mine, unfortunatly my word carries a great deal more weight then yours."  
  
As if getting bored of the view, Arnold Haynes turned around and retreated back to his desk, replacing his bifocals. Alexandir was completly aghast at how calm this man could be. His voice was little more then a whisper searing with hatred. "Why?"  
  
"...because I can Mr. MCcoy, it's that simple."  
  
"You conceited little twit. How dare you ever think you could get away with it."  
  
Arnold Haynes looked up once more and shuffled his papers, standing again. This time it was different and Alexandir caught a glimpse of the deadly black weapon enclosed in his hand. The dancer stepped back in shock, a sudden reaction to seeing a gun in this man's hand. "What is this?"  
  
"A demonstration." Without hesitation he then brought the gun up and shot once into the other man's chest. He watched alexandir fall, then reached for a hankerceif, wiping the gun, meticulous to every corner. "There are two kinds of men Mr. MCcoy, the rich and the powerful. I am both. You can die here in my office and I will more then likely get off scott free. It's not so much the will, it's the ability, and I have plenty of ability. He pressed a button on his buzzer, speaking through the radio. "Security!"  
  
Lifting his finger off the button he wrapped his hankerchief around the gun, preparing again to aim. "Our meeting is over."  
  
As he aimed the gun Arnold stared curiously at the pool of blood on his carpet, missing one body. His eyes quickly searched for his quarry, finding himself too late as the weight of the man fell over him, pushing him back. The gun fired twice more, one missing, one finding home in Alexandir's belly, which only served to press more weight against the older man as they passed through the glass and began to fall.   
  
Alexandir closed his eyes, fully convinced the next vision he would see would be of the pavement. It was the sudden pull on his coat that brought the man back to reality and back onto the floor of Arnold Haynes' office. "Don't try to move."  
  
He could feel the hands pressing down on his wounds, plugging the bullet holes as his eyes adjusted to the man who had saved his life. "Reaper, you damn Angel."  
  
"Angel is on the dance floor, I'm just a devil keeping you out of hell."  
  
Alexandir smiled slightly, resting his head back down. "And to think I called you a heartless bitch."  
  
"Which makes me curious why I saved you in the first place, but then I must have a soft spot for idiots."  
  
Alexandir smiled and closed his eyes, just as the security flooded in. "Nice to know someone does."  
  
**************************  
  
"It's over daddy. I still miss you, but you know, it's not so bad anymore. I started out looking for vengence and reason. Met a lot of new people along the way, I made some friends too. I still want to see my friends, maybe some will stay in New York. Reaper's new apprentice is a real jerk, but he's noble at heart, even though, he doesn't want anyone to know it. I got myself into a lot of trouble for your sake.I wanted to help you so much I put myself in danger,I know your mad about that, but I'm alive daddy.  
  
For what it's worth Daddy, I'm sorry for getting into so much trouble. I hope you're not too angry, I hope you're okay. Me and mom don't really get along now, I don't think I'm ready to go back to her. I'm going to do it for you, and I'm going to make an effort, we'll try. It's going to be tough, but I know you would have wanted us to be together. It's going to take some time, but we're already on the mend. I just wanted you to know that I Love You Daddy. I hope you're okay where you are."  
  
The young girl bent down and laid a bouquet of flowers down onto the grave of her father. As she stood she continued to stare at the smooth granite of the headstone, reading the words Louis Patriarch over again before she turned around and slowly walked way. 


End file.
